La Institucion del Terror
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: El famoso director Chris McLean, dirigira La Institucion del Terror, dentro de su Lujosa Mansion. Terror y Misterio no faltara en ella.
1. La Institucion del Terror

**Disclaimer: TDI no **me pertenece, sino a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este fic tratará de inscribirse en una nueva Institución de adolescentes, el cupo será de 1O alumnos, estudiantes, lo que sea, de 5 chicas y 5 chicos.**

**Lo escrito en las fichas estará escrito entre comillas.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

_La Institución del Terror_

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, se encontraba la lujosa mansión del famoso director McLean, la misma daba una impresión de una de esas mansiones de terror, donde hay, fantasmas correteando por los enormes pasillos de un extremo a otro, calaveras y esqueletos situados por todas partes en forma de adorno, y un fuerte color negro en toda la casa y en sus alrededores, en las paredes, las puertas, los ventanales, las enormes rejas que protegían la mansión, con unas filosas puntas en la parte superior de las mismas.

La mañana, había llegado, con una fuerte luz solar que se introducía por los inmensos ventanales del lugar. La misma le llegaba a la cara del director, que al parecer le molestaba, él se movía de un lado a otro en su cama o se cubria con su almohada, para impedir que la luz lo moleste, pero no lo lograba, entonces, sin ánimo y algo molesto tuvo que levantarse a cerrarla, tomó la bata para levantarse, se dirigió hacia los ventanales de su dormitorio y las cerró. Al levantarse, el sueño se le fue como una estrella fugaz. Por lo tanto, tomó ropa interior limpia y una bata de baño y se dirigió al mismo para darse una ducha rápida.

Al salir del baño tomó el teléfono de su dormitorio y marcó, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, todos se preguntaran porque no tiene una empleada que le haga todo, pero él mismo decidió que no sea así, prefiere estar solo todo el día, se autodenomina un solitario.

—¿Ya están listas las fichas? —Preguntó McLean directamente mientras se comunicaba por teléfono con su único amigo que tiene y que el mismo considera, un verdadero amigo.

—Sí, ya casi termino de imprimirlas —Respondió el chico, presionando los botones de la impresora para que salgan las fotocopias de las fichas.

—Muy bien, tráemelas en cuanto termines —Le indicó el director y comenzó a servirse un poco de jugo que sacaba de la heladera.

—Claro Chris, eso haré —Contestó y colgó.

McLean, estaba algo ansioso y nervioso a la vez, quería tener las fichas de una vez para comenzar con su nueva institución, salió de su mansión y se recostó sobre uno de los arboles del alrededor, y comenzó a esperar a su amigo, lo cual se tardó una media hora en llegar, por la obvia razón de donde se situaba la mansión del director.

—Al fin llegaste —Habló Chris, sacando las llaves del jeans oscuro que traía puesto.

—Sí, acá tienes las fichas prontas —Contestó su amigo sacándolas del auto del que había llegado a la mansión, poco después entregándoselas a Chris en sus manos.

—Espera, no te vayas —Exclamó McLean deteniendo a su amigo —, tienes que ayudarme a pegarlos por toda la ciudad—.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó algo confundido, entre tanto giraba —, ¿no cobrare por esto verdad?—.

—Claro que no —Respondió Chris sonriendo poco después, lo cual su amigo le respondió con una mirada no tan agradable.

—Esta bien, te ayudaré —Contestó unos segundos después de la contestación de McLean —, sube —Agregó.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de allí, intentaron ocultar un poco sus rostros para no ser reconocidos, por alguna causa no querían que eso pase, y comenzaron a pegar en todas las columnas que veían las famosas fichas que el amigo de Chris había impreso anteriormente, las mismas decían;

"La mejor Institución de adolescentes de todos los tiempos, la encontrarán en la gran mansión del famoso director McLean, dónde podrás estudiar lo que tú quieras y desees, para seguir cuando seas mayor de edad, poder especificarte en un labor, tendrás variadas opciones, que aprenderás en tan solo dos años, y eso solamente en la institución McLean. Inscripciones abiertas, el cupo será de 1O alumnos, para que puedan concentrarse mas en lo que quieran hacer en el futuro".

—Genial, terminamos —Exclamó Chris chocando la mano con su amigo.

—Eso es, ahora esperemos quien se inscribirá —Contestó y encendió el auto para marcharse nuevamente, hacia la mansión del famoso director, Chris McLean.

* * *

**Las inscripciones están abiertas, tengan en cuenta, habrá 1O cupos, nada más. Cinco chicas y cinco chicos.**

**N**ombre **C**ompleto**:**

**A**podo**:**

**E**dad (**E**ntre 16 y 18)**:**

**A**pariencia**:****  
**

**¿C**ómo se enteraron de la institución**?** (**E**s obvio que por las fichas que dejaron en las columnas, pero de que forma lo vieron)**:**

**¿A** que le temen**?:**

**V**estimenta diaria**:**

**D**isfraz que usarían en la fiesta de **H**alloween**:**

**P**ersonalidad**:**

**¿C**ómo tratas a los demás**?:**

**¿C**ómo crees que te ira en la **I**nstitución**?:**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18.**


	2. La LLegada de Inscriptos

**Disclaimer: TDI no **me pertenece, sino a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Comienza La Institución del Terror, con un capitulo donde comenzarán a llegar todos los "**estudiantes**" de la institución.**

**Será un especial de Halloween, sé qué hace más de un mes que paso, pero en ese mundo recién será hoy **xD**.**

**Agradecimientos a Nia (**NekoNight**), por ayudarme en la escena con sus mellizos.**

**Ya no hay más nada para aclarar.**

* * *

**La LLegada de Inscriptos**

La noche iba tomando un aspecto tenebroso, la niebla ya rondaba el lugar desde hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás y había luna llena iluminando todo el lugar, por su intensa luz blanca, como si todo fuese una ayuda, todo sumaba para pasar una noche aterradora. La mansión de director McLean estaba totalmente decorada por todo tipo de adorno que represente al 31 de Octubre, la noche de Halloween, la noche de brujas o la misma noche de los muertos, calaveras, esqueletos, calabazas con un rostro marcado en ellas y una luz anaranjada iluminándolo, telas blancas cortadas exactamente como interpretando a fantasmas y algún que otro murciélago real rondando el lugar, y más, todo dando un aspecto de terror, a lo cual él quería lograr. Eso quería darles a sus estudiantes en cuanto llegaran, y por todo el tiempo que pasarán allí dentro.

—Aquí están todas las que han llegado por ahora —Dijo el amigo del director entregándole las inscripciones en la mesa del mismo, poco después dando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Por fin, comenzaremos a recibirlos —Respondió McLean con un tono aterrador, refiriéndose a sus estudiantes, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, dando una impresión de que algo estaba tramando, pero no lo expresaba en voz alta, simplemente tenía en su mente para mantener el misterio en ello.

—Han llegado _once_ chicas y _once_ chicos, por lo que nos da que hemos tenido éxito en el trabajo —Le comunicó su amigo luego de haber revisado las inscripciones, poco después exhibiendo una leve sonrisa pícara.

—Genial, nada podría salir mejor —Contestó el director levantándose de su asiento, tomando las inscripciones y cargándolas debajo de su brazo derecho, el mismo comenzó a caminar por el aterrador pasillo de su mansión, dejando a su amigo metros atrás; en la oficina, las luces parpadeaban por todas las habitaciones y algún que otro murciélago se pasaba de un extremo del pasillo al otro emitiendo su sonido particular, el eco colocación que consiste en emitir sonidos de altísima frecuencia que rebota en los objetos y al volver le dan idea de que hay a su alrededor; ya sea para encontrar a su presa o para no chocarse con objetos; ya que los mismos no tienen visión. McLean vestía un traje-disfraz de drácula que había comprado especialmente por la celebración, y la llegada de los estudiantes, una capa roja con unos cortes en sus extremos, la misma se arrastraba por el piso mientras caminaba, unos dientes blancos con unos colmillos filosos, una camisa blanca con bordado en su cuello y mangas, la misma tenía unas manchas color carmesí, dando la impresión de sangre y, con una faja roja, un pantalón negro de vestir bien arreglado y unos zapatos del mismo color que sonaban en cada paso que daba sobre el lujoso y brillante piso de madera.

—Chris, no quiero presionarte para que bajes pero, ha llegado una de las limusinas que has mandado para recibir a los inscriptos, eso quiere decir que ya han llegado_ cuatros_ de los _veintidós_ estudiantes que recibiremos —Le comunicó su amigo mientras venia al paso del director, poco después abriendo lentamente las cortinas, observando por detrás de los enormes ventanales como venían llegando a lo lejos.

—Genial, comenzaremos a hacer que se sientan como en su casa —Contestó McLean con un tono de superioridad y a la vez con voz aterradora mientras dejaba las inscripciones sobre una mesa de esa habitación, después se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las bajó, pasó por su sala de estar, salió hacia el exterior del lugar y comenzó a caminar por el largo camino que atravesaba desde la puerta hacia las rejas que protegían la mansión, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y comenzó a buscar la correcta.

—¿Esta es la "Institución"? —Preguntó Yumiko observando el lugar, una chica que bajaba de la limusina en mal estado, con unas cuantas calaveras por todas partes, las luces de la misma parpadeaban y el conductor no mostraba su rostro, vestía un traje color negro, siempre manteniendo la vista adelante, la chica bajaba con una valija en su mano derecha, la misma tenía una melena rojiza y lacia, unas pocas pecas en su rostro, era de tez pálida y ojos verdes, que vestía una blusa de manga larga y ancha en color amarillo, lentes de sol en la cabeza, short de mezclilla corto, unas plataformas rojas, y un collar con forma de Y.

—Eso creo, al menos que el chofer se haya equivocado de dirección —Respondió Mireya bajando después de la anterior chica con una mochila en su espalda, la misma era de tez blanca, su cabello era castaño oscuro, tenía ojos cafés, una altura promedio y muy delgada, vistiendo una blusa rojo vino escotada, un pantalón de mezclilla negra, unos botines del mismo color y unos guantes —, aunque no creo positiva esa opción —Agregó negando.

—Creí que sería algo mejor —Comentó Yumiko contemplando el lugar, poco después dejando la valija en el suelo, mientras un hombre se acercaba a las mismas.

—Bienvenidas… —Decía el mismo del otro lado de las rejas, pero fue interrumpido.

—…y bienvenidos —Terminó la frase un chico que salía de la limusina, de la misma por la cual habían llegados las anteriores dos, el mismo tenía el cabello estilo rastas, tez morena, una cicatriz en la frente, y ojos café, vistiendo ropa totalmente negra, con una chaqueta del mismo color.

—¿Eres Harry Potter o qué?, digo, por tu cicatriz en la frente —Cuestionó McLean mirando lo nombrado, el mismo habló en tono burlón, pocas veces se le ve hablando de esa manera.

—No in-humano, además me llamo Kevin —Respondió cortamente, algo molesto, desviando la mirada.

—Eso lo dices ahora, veremos cuanto tiempo durarás aquí dentro y de que manera —Agregó el director fastidiado, al parecer al mismo no le dio buena espina aquel chico, ¿Acaso, ya tendría uno en su contra? —¿No falta nadie más? —Cuestionó intentando mirar hacia dentro de la limusina, olvidando el tema anterior.

—Acá estoy —Habló Riaya sin ánimo que se asomaba desde el interior de la misma, una chica de tez blanca pero no en exceso, ojos verdes de forma gatuna, cabello negro hasta los tobillos y suelto, increíblemente lo tiene muy dócil, contextura fuerte pero aun delicada y se notaba que no tenía un gramo de grasa por lo que se suponía que hacía ejercicios, la misma vestía una camisa de estampado militar verde, pantalones de combate marrones, botas militares negras, guantes sin dedos, llevando oculta una navaja para defensa personal.

—Y tú que, ¿Te viniste de la guerra? —Preguntó McLean en tono burlón, ¿Otra vez ese tono de voz?, el mismo logró abrir la reja y salió, pero al salir de la misma la volvió a cerrar para que nadie entrase, el daría el permiso para eso.

—¿Te importa? —Enarcó una ceja, cargó su bolso a su espalda, trepó la reja y entró en la institución rápidamente.

—¿Eso no se llama atrevimiento? —Cuestionó Mireya rodando los ojos al ver como la otra chica saltaba de un lado de la reja al otro, la bipolar intentaba ganarse la confianza del director, eso la ayudaría para más adelante, la joven guerrera logro pasar de un lado a otro sin llevarse un rasguño a cambio.

—Eso fue algo increíble —Dijo Kevin asombrado ignorando el comentario de la chica, el mismo se acercó a la reja para felicitarla.

—Gracias —Sonrió fregando su puño sobre su pecho y sonriendo levemente poco después —, si quieres puedo enseñarte, de seguro te saldrá en cuanto menos te imagines —Agregó estrechando su mano, por lo que Kevin le respondió de inmediato.

—Y tu Chris, ¿Qué dices de eso? —Hablo inocente Yumiko al ver que el director del lugar no decía una palabra sobre dicha escena de la guerrera, Riaya.

—Nunca dije que estaba prohibido —Respondió el director de la institución encogiéndose de hombros —, pero no se pasen demasiado —Agregó sin animo, mientras los miraba de reojo —, no querrán terminar en la sala de cast… digo, no querrán tener una observación en conducta por una simple broma —Intento arreglar para no causarles miedo a sus estudiantes, al menos por el momento.

McLean volvió a buscar entre sus llaves la correcta para introducirla en el candado de la misma y abrirlo, los _cuatro_ pasaron hacia el otro lado de las rejas para apartarse de los que llegarán. Pero en ningún momento entraron en la institución, no atravesaron esas enormes puertas que parecían tan antiguas, el permiso del director les faltaba para eso, lo cual no se los dio en ningún momento ya sea por su misma personalidad que no ayuda a tener amistades y confianza fácilmente, por eso debieron quedarse en el patio central del lugar junto a sus valijas, y murciélagos. Todos se preguntaban y comentaban sobre sus vidas, como un mecanismo para conocerse mejor, a lo cual McLean no respondía a ninguna pregunta, y si lo hacía, mentía o era de forma cortante.

—Esa es otra limusina, ¿No creen? —Preguntó Mireya señalando a lo lejos del camino que los conducía a la institución.

—¿Todas serán iguales? —Cuestionó la segunda chica, Yumiko, al ver que llegaba otra idéntica a las que los había llevado hacia el lugar, tan incomodos.

—¿Algún problema? —Contestó McLean cortamente, sin mirarla, el mismo volvió a abrir las rejas y salió, para recibir a los próximos _cuatro_ estudiantes.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a bajar de una nueva limusina, pero similar a la anterior, podría ser que cambie el chofer pero, no se podría confirmar porque no mostraban su rostro al público. Todos bajaron uno por uno, uno detrás de otro, sin empujarse ni apurarse, los integrantes; _dos_ chicas y _dos_ chicos, parecían haber tenido un viaje cansador, el rostro de los mismos lo mostraba en cuanto descendían.

—Primero las damas —Habló Ángelo, un chico de ojos azules, cabello marrón oscuro, tez color mate y de estatura alta, desde el interior de la limosina, vistiendo una musculosa color verde, unos jeans desgatados y unos converses negros, dándole paso a las que estaban en el interior.

—Oh, muchas gracias, que gentil que eres —Contestó Elizabeth, una joven de ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello negro largo rizado, bien desarrollada, vistiendo una playera rosa con la leyenda Aeropostale, unos jeans y unos converse rosas, la misma se había sonrojado por el caballerismo del joven Ángelo, tomó su mochila y bajó de inmediato.

—Gracias —Respondió cortamente Yukhimira que asomaba su cuerpo desde el medio de transporte por el cual habían llegado a la institución, la misma es una chica de estatura de 1.75cm más exactamente, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro azabache ondulado hasta la cintura, presentando un cuerpo atlético en cuanto salió.

—Pasa si quieres —Volvió hablar Ángelo todavía desde de la limosina, dirigiéndose al chico que aún quedaba dentro con él, como dándole permiso para que se adelantara, ya que el mismo nose todavía no se movía ni más mínimo para salir de ahí.

—¿Intentas llamarme mujer? —Cuestionó Richard algo molesto mientras lo miraba con fastidio, para él eso era una indirecta a lo que creía, o más bien pensaba, el mismo tiene el cabello negro, ojos azules, tez morena, presentando un cuerpo musculoso, vistiendo una playera roja con capucha con la leyenda Hollister, unos jeans oscuros y unos converse rojos.

—No para nada —Le contestó Ángelo de inmediato de buena manera, intentando frenarlos con sus manos para que no se le lance, no quería crear más drama al tema, por lo tanto optó por tomar su valija y bajar primeramente para que el otro chico se sienta cómodo.

Una nueva limosina se acercaba hacia la institución, la misma parecía estar más presentable que las otras, al menos por la decoración que sus integrantes le habían hecho o habían mandado hacer, muchas luces salían de allí dentro, todo parecía una fiesta, el camino no les había hecho tan aburrido como a otros, hasta se escuchaba unas voces que entonaban algunas notas; venían cantando más exactamente. Poco a poco se acercó más y los que ya estaban en la institución varados estaban muy asombrados y sorprendidos por lo que veían, todos deseaban por haber gozado de un viaje de ese tipo, ¿Serán privilegiados?, se preguntaban todos en sus cabezas.

—¿Qué es Eso...? —Inquirió uno de los chicos que se bajaba con aire de soberbia y asombro, señalando la institución con algo de asco quizás.

—Supongo que debemos "soportar" quedarnos ahí —Habló alguien muy similar al primero mientras señalaba y miraba de reojo y superioridad aquel lugar con gente, ambos tienen en común los mismos rasgos delicados y "perfectamente simétricos", tienen ojos grises-celestes, cabello rubio platinado, lacio, despeinado por la nuca y con un flequillo de lado, ambos son muy difíciles de diferenciar, salvo por los que los conocen bien, contextura pequeña, delgados, vistiendo, ambos igual, una musculosa ajustada, él azul, ella bordo, por encima usan una campera muy holgada, del mismo talle exactamente para confundir quien es quien a pesar de "lo de Sarah", leavi's oscuros, converse negros y siempre en la cabeza un par de gafas de Dior a modo más de vincha que otra cosa.

—Ustedes decidieron entrar aquí, ahora no se quejen —Murmuró Mireya desviando la mirada sin prestarles mucha atención a aquellos dos que ya comenzaba a caerles de mal gusto desde que arribaron.

—Equivocada, querida —Habló el que parecía tener la voz un poco más grave.

-—Nos inscribió nuestra hermana a modo de venganza —Agregó "el" otro distraídamente y criticando mentalmente la ropa de la chica.

—¿Saben?, no responderé a sus palabras, además, ¿No puede hablar uno solo que tiene que meterse el otro para defenderlo? —Agregó a modo de defensa, fue lo primero en ocurrirse y único.

—¿No que no responderías? —Preguntaron a coro, arrogantes y pícaros.

—Em... silencio —Terminó la chica, algo nerviosa y tímida, al instante se retiró distraídamente a revolver su valija, para disimular que debía hacer algo.

—Cielos, ¿Quién decoró esto?, ¿Un indigente sin estilo? —Le comentó Sean a su hermana mientras miraba el lugar, olvidando el tema anterior.

—Un indigente sin estilo hubiera elegido mejor los colores —Respondió la chica acomodándose los lentes Dior en su cabeza.

—Bien, ¿Ya comenzaran a sacar desventajas del lugar? —Habló Elizabeth inocentemente, defendiendo la institución; metiéndose en la escena que protagonizaban esos mellizos.

—Y sí que las hay —Agregó Riaya asintiendo mientras observaba el panorama, no tan agradable; para muchos.

—Vamos a decir la verdad, esto es para divertirnos, ¿Quién viene a estudiar acá? —Comentó Richard de forma directa, dejando al director boquiabierto.

—Creí que estudiaríamos de verdad —Participó Yumiko después de todo, tomando sus manos como una niña pequeña; la misma respondió algo nerviosa.

—¿Esto era para estudiar? —Preguntó Sarah sorprendida.

—Y así lo pensé —Agregó la chica, Yumiko, confundida.

—Tú, viejo —Sean llamaba a McLean con las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, y con aire despreocupado—, ¿Para qué estamos aquí?—.

—Primero, no me digas viejo, y segundo están aquí para estudiar —Respondió el director cortamente —, ¿Acaso no leíste los afiches que se dejaron por toda la ciudad?—.

—Osea, no —respondió el chico, mientras su hermana hacía un gesto con la mano que prácticamente decía "¿No es obvio?".

—Bueno, su llegada se ha hecho demasiado larga, comiencen a bajar sus valijas o mochilas, en fin, lo que hayan traído con ropa o cosas de su pertenencia dentro, y hagan paso para recibir a más estudiantes, no tendremos toda la noche para estar platicando junto a ustedes —Comentó McLean intentando ver a lo lejos, como una nueva limosina se acercaba hacia ahí por el extenso camino.

—Esto, el botones que tenga cuidado con nuestro equipaje —dijo seria Sarah mientras se iba con Sean hacia la multitud.

—Si claro, el botones, aquí no existe, ustedes deberán bajar su equipaje —Sonrió el director McLean con un poco de soberbia, pero no todo salía como él lo pensaba, uno de los botones contratado, salía como arte de magia desde la limosina, pronto para recibir la orden de los mellizos.

—¿Decías...? —Volvió a preguntar con arrogancia Sean al ver la cara del director.

—Olvídalo —Bufó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Ahora llegará alguien decente o igual a estos? —Preguntó Sarah cruzada de brazos al ver la nueva limusina.

—¿Que dices? —Hablaron todos a coro, sin importarles que uno ya estuviese peleado con el otro, sin importar las diferencias que tengan, pero todos se mantuvieron para responder a tal comentario.

—¿Acaso mentí? —Preguntó manteniéndose indiferente, pero al notar que le ganaban en número se acercó y abrazó a su hermano "triste y llorando" —¡Disculpen! no sabía cómo pensaban los ignorantes e infelices...! —Agregó "inocente" mientras le decía cosas al oído al chico y armaban una escena.

—Por dios, traerán muchos problemas estos dos —Murmuró al caso.

—¿No dijiste acaso que no nos pasáramos? —Le preguntó Mireya a Chris, algo curiosa desde sus espaldas, la bipolar quería tomarle confianza, eso le ayudaría para más adelante allí dentro.

McLean olvidó el comentario, se acercó a la otra limusina, dejando a los demás detrás; a sus espaldas. Intentó mirar hacia el interior de la misma pero los vidrios blindados se lo impidieron. Pero sí logró distinguir que el viaje no se les había hecho tan divertido; ya que no veía mucho movimiento allí dentro que refleje la diversión.

—Pero que aburridos que son —Dijo Jessica molesta, mientras baja cargando con una mochila en su espalda, refiriéndose a sus compañeros de limusina, la misma de altura de 1.60, tez blanca, cabello negro intenso y lacio, hasta el hombro, labios rojos naturales, ojos muy oscuros casi negros, pestañas largas, bien desarrollada, contextura delgada, vistiendo pantalón entubado azul marino, playera negro con morado y converse.

—No estoy para soportarte —Respondió Alexa, una chica de cabello Castaño claro hasta la cintura en capas, con un flequillo rizado y la pollina de lado, ojos verdes aqua-azulados, estatura media, buenas proporciones y piel mate, bajando con su valija muy elegante, tomada por su mano derecha y, comiendo chocolate en barra con su mano izquierda, la misma vestía una camisa manga larga sin cuello verde turquesa oscura, un jean ajustado, y unos botines negros con bajo tacón, un collar con una luna y una tobillera con un dije de A.

—Mier… —Murmuró Watanuki, ya que al bajar de la limusina, tropezó con una piedra pequeña y calló al suelo, de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas; ya que se les habían desparramado por todas partes, el chico, de cabello lacio en color negro, alto, flacuchento, pálido, ojos violetas, vistiendo un uniforme negro al total, saco de manga larga con muchos botones a lo largo, pantalón de vestir negro, y zapatos del mismo color.

—Torpe e idiota —Rió un nuevo chico que salía de la limusina poco después, señalando al joven que recogía sus cosas, Jason era su nombre, cabello negro con cresta azul; pero peinado normal, ojos celestes, tez bronceada, alto, su apariencia y, remera gris de manga larga, y con un dragón en negro en el pecho-hombro, jeans desgastados, y converse negros comunes; su vestimenta.

—No me llames así —Murmuró Watanuki serio, ya levantándose del suelo.

—¿Quieres volver al suelo nuevamente?, ¿Pero esta vez de una piña? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico.

—Violencia no —Hablo McLean fingiendo ser un buen director pero, su mente no manifestaba lo mismo, el mismo se arrimó hacia los dos jóvenes y se interpuso entre ellos, poco después, ambos se fueron hacia lados diferentes.

—¿Cuántas más de esas llegaran? —Inquirió Richard señalando a lo lejos del extenso camino como se acercaba otra limusina exactamente igual.

—Según mi cuenta, esta es la última —Le respondió McLean y comenzó a ver como comenzaban a bajar nuevos inscriptos, habían más integrantes que las anteriores, en total, _seis_, _cuatro_ chicos y _dos_ chicas.

—Buen viaje compañeros —Comentó Miroslava sonriendo, uno de las chicas que arribaban allí, tomó su valija y se acercó al director, la misma vestía una camiseta strapless morada con detalles negros, un short mezclilla con un gran cinturón negro con detalles de pedrería, en la mano derecha lleva unos guantes sin dedos negros, lleva unos converse morados y en el pelo lleva un moñito morado y el pelo suelto.

—Sí, si, como digas —Murmuró Lola sin animo y rodando los ojos, la chica cargó con su mochila en la espalda y siguió a Miroslava, su vestimenta; jeans negros ajustados, converse del mismo color, playera negra y una chamarra de cuero.

—A mí me gusto**, **fue increíble conocerlos —Agregó Maximiliano sonriendo mientras bajabacon su mochila en mano, el mismo, de tez clara y leve bronceado, cabello castaño largo hasta poco arriba de los hombros y generalmente desarreglado, ojos oscuros, estatura intermedia y buena forma física, vistiendo una camisa de base blanca con rayas verticales, horizontales y diagonales de diferentes colores, bermuda de mezclilla, una gorra azul-celeste hacia atrás y tenis blancos.

—Si esto apenas fue el viaje, no me imagino que será dos días permaneciendo en esta institución —Habló Thomas en cuanto descendía de la limusina, es, rubio, con el cabello hasta la mitad de la nuca y algo rebelde paro a la vez con estilo, ojos azules, tez clara sin llegar a pálido y de buena forma física, vestía una camiseta blanca de manga larga, jeans y zapatillas negras.

—Por fin hemos arribado, esto será genial —Comentó Brent un chico que al bajar de la limusina dejó a la mayoría de las chicas enamoradas y asombradas por la belleza del mismo, su apariencia; tez morena, ojos verdes claros, cabello castaño obscuro, musculoso, vistiendo una playera azul fuerte con pantalón negro y unos Vans azules fuerte con cuadros negros.

—Esperen, aun falto yo —Agregó Dylan, el ultimo integrante de ese grupo de jóvenes que llegaba a la institución, tiene cabello negro con toques rubios, hasta la oreja con unos pocos risos, tez blanca y labios rosas, ojos verdes, su vos; aterciopelada, altura de 1.78, muy torneado del cuerpo pero no exageradamente, vistiendo una playera negra algo ajustada y pegada al pecho, jeans negros entubados, Vans de cuadritos negros y grises.

—Por fin estamos todos reunidos, para darle paso al inicio de una nueva institución, donde aprenderemos y estudiaremos lo que ustedes deseen, en el tiempo que deseen y cuando lo deseen, todos quedaran impresionados por los avanzados métodos de enseñanza que hay aquí dentro —Habló el director McLean dirigiéndose a todo su multitud de estudiantes, el mismo se dirigió hacia el candado de la enorme reja, insertó la llave correcta y las abrió, dándole paso a todos, los mismos contemplaban el lugar con asombro, otros con miedo, algunos con asco y unos pocos presentaban un rostro o muecas de aburrimiento, volvió a tomar la cabecera de esa multitud y se dirigió ahora hacia las puertas de la institución, poso la llave correcta, giró y abrió la cerradura, tomó el picaporte, le dio una vuelta y mostro su lujosa mansión —Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a La Institución del Terror —Finalizo diciendo esa famosa frase que hacia bastante tiempo quería decir.

* * *

**Por fin termine el primer capítulo de este Fic.**

**Unas ocho hojas me llevo esto.**

**Puede resultar mucho para algunos o poco para otros.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, al menos a mí me gustó.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	3. Conociendo La Institucion Dormitorios

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**El **capitulo **tratara más que nada del primer día dentro de la **Institución **como estudiantes.**

**Cuando aparezca **algún **asterisco ****, **es porque **ahí algún insulto.**

Ya no hay más nada para aclarar.

* * *

_**Conociendo La Institución; Dormitorios Principalmente.**_

—Por fin estamos todos reunidos, para darle paso al inicio de una nueva institución, donde aprenderemos y estudiaremos lo que ustedes deseen, en el tiempo que deseen y cuando lo deseen, todos quedarán impresionados por los avanzados métodos de enseñanza que hay aquí dentro —Habló el director McLean dirigiéndose a todo su multitud de estudiantes, el mismo se dirigió hacia el candado de la enorme reja, insertó la llave correcta y las abrió, dándole paso a todos, los mismos contemplaban el lugar con asombro, otros con miedo, algunos con asco y unos pocos presentaban un rostro o muecas de aburrimiento. Volvió a tomar la cabecera de esa multitud y se dirigió ahora hacia las puertas de la institución, poso la llave correcta, giró y abrió la cerradura, tomó el picaporte, le dio una vuelta y mostró su lujosa mansión por dentro. —Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a La Institución del Terror —Dijo con gran emoción esa famosa frase que hacia bastante tiempo quería decir.

—¿Qué intento de pocilga es esto? —Comentó Sean primeramente, observando el lugar.

—La cucha del perro de Chad tiene más clase que esto —Habló Sarah haciendo una mueca de superioridad.

—¿Quién es Chad? —Preguntó Alexa curiosa que se acercaba a los chicos.

—Que te importa —Dijeron ambos a coro, poco después sonriéndose uno al otro.

—¿No pueden ser un día amables? —Cuestionó Richard algo molesto mirándolos de reojo.

—Son muy inhumanos —Murmuró Kevin al comentario anterior del chico, poco después desviando la mirada.

—¿Cómo nos dijiste? —Preguntaron los mellizos al unísono, acercándose molestos al joven.

—Lo que son verdaderamente —Sonrió después de responder sin dudar.

—Los que debemos reír somos nosotros, pero de tu cara —Respondió Sarah de inmediato, a lo que su hermano rió y Kevin bufó molesto al saber que cada cosa que diga seria inutil.

—Son muy graciosos —Opinó Jason en cuanto termino la escena de discusión, por lo tanto sonreia.

—No pienso lo mismo, para mí son desagradables, contestan de mala manera a todo el mundo, no tienen respeto y no son para nada de nada graciosos como dices —Habló Maximiliano sin temer a que algo le pasara por comentar _eso_ de los mellizos.

—¿Te describiste? —Cuestionó Sean en tono burlón, Jason volvió a reír al saber que no debía responder nada, con la contestación de uno de los mellizos basta para cerrarle la boca a cualquiera; como en este caso.

—Ya guarden silencio —Pidió el director por tanto alboroto y desorden —, comenzaremos a recorrer y conocer como es esta institución —Comunicó McLean hacia todos sus estudiantes, luego que todos guardaron silencio habló —, esta es la cocina —Agregó señalando hacia una habitación muy grande, ya después de haber bajado al primer piso, la misma tenía una hermosa y bien cuidada heladera, al igual que dos cocinas, una en cada extremo del lugar, una mesada de mármol en perfectas condiciones, estantes por todas partes, en el centro una mesa larga y varias sillas acompañándola a su alrededor, además de muchos otros detalles no a la vista o no marcados "importantes" para McLean; esa será la cocina en donde comerán todos sus estudiantes cada día —, ahora iremos hacia la sala de estar —Señaló, mientras una sonrisa picara se aparecía en su rostro, la habitación tenía dos enormes sofás, una alfombra de tigre blanco en el centro, una estufa de leña en una de las esquinas del lugar, su calor llegaba a todos los rincones, una biblioteca repleta de libros de estudio, un ventanal enorme que era el causante de la brillante luz que entraba todos los días donde el sol se aparecía con sus mayores ganas —Estas son las principales habitaciones de esta inmensa Institución, ahora nos dirigiremos hacia los salones, donde estudiaran tranquilamente y con todas las mayores comodidades con sus respectivos profesores.

—Los primeros _cinco_ que nombraré, se dirigirán por aquel pasillo —Decía McLean, mientras señalaba a lo lejos —, hasta encontrar en una de las tantas puertas que hallarán sus nombres, lo cual indicara que ese es su dormitorio donde dormirán por el plazo que estarán aquí y podrán dejar sus cosas allí dentro —Explicó, poco después tomó una lista y comenzó a nombrar uno por uno, los primeros _cinco_ —Yumiko, Riaya, Richard, Kevin y Ángelo, ya pueden irse, aquí tienen su llave, y el dato importante, el dormitorio que ocuparan tendrá en la puerta además de sus nombres, el titulo "Los Vampiros" para diferenciar mas aun con los demás cuartos—.

—Debieron arreglar un poco más esa lista —Comentó Yumiko tomando su valija, la misma no muy convencida de lo nombrado por el director anteriormente.

—Si no quieres compartir el dormitorio con nosotros puedes quedarte fuera, no tengo problema —Le respondió Richard directamente algo molesto mientras cargaba con su valija pronto para marchar.

—Mejor no diré nada y guardaré toda mi bronca para cuando la necesite verdaderamente —Habló Riaya cargando con su mochila y mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, poco después comenzó a seguir a Richard que ya caminaba hacia el dormitorio indicado.

—Por mi está bien —Dijo Kevin tranquilo y se encogió de hombros, tomó su valija y caminó detrás de Riaya tranquilamente.

—Será divertido convivir junto a ustedes, comenzaremos a hacer nuevos amigos de esta manera de forma facil —Sonrió Ángelo, y fue rumbo a su dormitorio, sin olvidarse de su valija, varias chicas sonrieron por el comentario del joven.

Los primeros _cinco_ chicos nombrados por el director McLean partieron hacia donde les indico el mismo, que los llevaría al sector de dormitorios, todos ellos estaban ansiosos por conocer su nuevo lugar en donde dormirán y pasarán las noches en el plazo que estarán allí dentro, si es que no hacen algo extraño y se escapan hacia otro. Caminaron por un largo y lujoso pasillo, por el que anteriormente había pasado McLean. Al paso de caminar bastante allí dentro se encontraron con una puerta que llevaba una descripción terrorífica y luego con unas letras color carmesí para las chicas y color negro para los chicos estaban colocados los nombres para distinguir cuál era su dormitorio y diferenciarlo de los demás que se encontraban aproximadas a esa.

—Esto es algo terrorífico —Comentó Yumiko al ingresar primeramente al dormitorio, el mismo tenía una litera, y tres camas individuales, con unas frazadas negras cubriendo los colchones y mesas de luz a las derechas de cada una con lámparas en sus centros, las paredes eran del mismo color, negras, manchas color carmesí por todas partes, en los rincones habían telarañas falsas a modo de decoración, un ventilador de techo moderno, un lujoso piso de madera que no paraba de brillar, y una ventana que daba a la entrada principal de la institución.

—Y yo creo, si se llama "La Institución del Terror" por algo será —Le respondió Richard al instante del comentario de la joven, y la misma bufó poco después.

—Para mí esta bueno el lugar y bien decorado —Sonrió Riaya al dejar su mochila en la cama superior de la litera mientras contemplaba el lugar, al parecer ya había escogido una en donde dormir.

—Por lo único que debo quejarme es de estas camas —Hablo Ángelo sentándose en ella, en una de las individuales y moviéndose de un lado a otro; se tambaleaba.

—Tomaré la cama de abajo de la litera —Indicó Yumiko mientras se dirigía con su valija, poco después agachándose para dejarla encima.

—Y yo la que está más cerca de la ventana —Hablo Ángelo señalando y lanzando su valija desde dos metros de distancia hacia la cama elegida, poco después acercándose para asegurársela.

—No tengo muchas opciones para elegir que digamos, por lo tanto me quedo con la individual que resta —Dijo Richard encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la cama que aún no era ocupada.

—Y, ¿Cómo creen que será el tiempo aquí dentro? —Preguntó Yumiko desde la litera de abajo hacia todos sus compañeros de dormitorio, la misma intentaba sacar un tema para que no se torne todo en aburrimiento allí dentro.

—Aburrido —Bufó Riaya de inmediato sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta, estaba más interesada en su navaja que otra cosa.

—No pienso lo mismo —Negó Ángelo mientras desvalijaba y acomodaba algunas de sus pertenencias favoritas sobre su mesa de luz, Riaya rodó los ojos dejándose caer en su cama; lo cual ocasionó que soltara su navaja y quedara clavada de inmediato en el lujoso piso de madera del dormitorio; los cuatro restantes miraron asombrados y sorprendidos el objeto.

* * *

—A los próximos que nombre, se dirigirán por el mismo pasillo el cual tomaron los cinco estudiantes anteriores y llegaran a el dormitorio que les corresponda —Volvió a hablar McLean en cuanto todos se cansaron de hablar entre ellos, volvió a tomar la lista.

—Si, apúrate porque no estaré todo el día aguantando a todos estos —Gruño Sarah cruzada de brazos mirando a todos de reojo.

—¿Te refieres a nosotros? —Cuestionó Alexa sin mirarlos; la respuesta era obvia, pero la chica necesitaba escucharlo de boca de aunque sea uno de los BlackWood.

—Creo que aquí no hay nadie mas inaguantables que ustedes, así que, sí, son ustedes —Sonrió Sarah a lo que su hermano la acompaño y Alexa bufó molesta.

—Ya guarden silencio —Pidió nuevamente el director algo cansado —Los que ocuparan el dormitorio apodado "Los Murciélagos" serán Elizabeth, Watanuki, Jason, Yukhimira y Jessica ya pueden tomar sus valijas y dirigirse hacia el segundo dormitorio, recuerden que tendrá sus nombres en la puerta —Volvió a leer McLean, ahora la segunda línea de la lista de estudiantes.

—Si tengo algo que opinar, será que debo ir a mi dormitorio a desvalijar… —Hizo una pausa por el hecho que perdió el aire al levantar su valija tan cargada —… esta cosa —Agregó en cuanto pudo emprender camino hacia el largo y temeroso pasillo de la institución. Yukhimira tomó la valija algo tímida al sentir la mirada de todos sus demás _nuevos_ compañeros y callada siguió a la anterior chica.

—Espérenme, no quiero caminar sola por ese pasillo —Habló Elizabeth que de inmediato tomó su mochila y la colgó en su hombro, no perdió ni un segundo para alcanzarlas y seguirlas, ese aterrador pasillo le daba escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

Watanuki intentó cargar con su valija pero la misma le hizo el demasiado contrapeso como para tirarlo al suelo de un solo _movimiento, _el chico cayó seco y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, molesto, avergonzado y algo anonadado; se levantó. Camino por el pasillo hasta poder alcanzar a una de las tres chicas que ya apuraban el paso.

—Pobre estúpido, llevará todos los días un maldito golpe por alguno de sus torpes tropezones que se ocasiona él mismo —Comentó Jason por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar el suelo mientras ladeaba su cabeza, algunos al escucharlo sonrieron por haber sido tan directo con los _problemas repentinos_ de Watanuki. Tomó su mochila algo molesto; ese carácter era el que siempre podrías apreciar de él y camino hacia el dormitorio indicado por el director anteriormente.

Con la llegada de Jason hacia sus cuatro compañeros de dormitorio, abrieron la puerta con una de las llaves que les entrego el director McLean en donde aparecía con letra color carmesí en los nombres para las chicas, en color negro para los nombres de los chicos elegidos para ocuparlo y el nombre "Los Murciélagos" en el centro.

—Esto es algo increíble —Comentó primeramente Jason en cuanto entró, su rostro cambio totalmente al observar ese _maravilloso_ lugar; así lo describía él, dejo su mochila en una de las primeras camas que hojeo y se dejó caer en la misma para contemplar su _hermoso_ y aterrador techo color negro y rojo carmesí.

—No puedo creer que sea tanta la emoción por ver un dormitorio más podrido que el mío —Habló Watanuki en cuanto caminaba lentamente hacia una de las camas individuales.

—Estas camas se tambalean lo demasiado para mi gusto —Comentó Elizabeth con un gesto de asco, mientras movía su trasero; ya sentada en una de ellas, no paraba de tambalearse de un lado al otro.

—Ya lo confirme, no son lo demasiado buenas —Decía Watanuki en el suelo; su cama se había desplomado con él encima. Jessica sonrió, camino hacia la litera y dejo su valija en la de arriba sin ella subirse; al parecer aguanto el importante peso porque no se tambaleo ni por un momento.

—¿Puedo tomar la cama de abajo? —Le preguntó Yukhimira a Jessica por lo bajo, su carácter de ser fría y solitaria, hacía que no tuviera el demasiado trato con las personas pero su lado amable y educada nunca estubo ausente.

—Claro —Respondió sonriéndole, camino hacia el chico punk del lugar para comenzar a tratar con todos y preguntó —¿Qué se te hizo tan hermoso este dormitorio en el cual debemos quedarnos en cuanto estemos aquí dentro?, porque no son de mi gusto—.

—No ves, esta decoración ya es de lujo, su color negro en las paredes, esos rasguños que colocaron en su techo, las telarañas decorando aún mejor el lugar y ni hablar de las manchas en color carmesí —En cuanto respondía a la pregunta sus ojos brillaban al observar y describir ese _maravilloso_ y _espectacular_ dormitorio que les habían cedido hasta quien sabe cuándo —, pero no estaría nada mal escribir mi nombre en la pared que da a la cabecera de mi cama —Sonrió y sacó de su mochila un spray para darle una decoración más y quedara _perfecto_.

—No tengo problema en que rayes esa pared, pero no en su totalidad, quiero decir que nomás pintes en donde da la cabecera de tu cama —Le aclaró Jessica mientras observaba al chico que sacudía el spray para utilizarlo.

—Eso iba a hacer.

Elizabeth comenzaba a realizar algún que otro ejercicio ya sea con alguno de sus materiales; en cuanto estaba aburrida. Jessica intentaba entender porque Jason se había _convertido_ en un punk, pero el mismo algunas preguntas ni daba respuesta. Watanuki y Yukhimira comenzaban a entablar conversación entre ambos pese a su personalidad, seria, fría y solitaria que compartían, ¿Será eso lo que los unirá desde ahora?.

* * *

—Bien, ya que le dimos demasiado tiempo para que los _cinco_ estudiantes que nombre anteriormente pudieran acomodarse tranquilamente, por eso mismo nombraré a los próximos para no perder más tiempo en esto, ellos son, Mireya, Sean y Sarah, Maximiliano y Thomas —Dijo McLean hacia los diez estudiantes que quedaban junto a él, los _cinco_ nombrados comenzaron a tomar sus pertenencias para caminar por el aterrador pasillo.

—Precisamente tienen que poner a dos pares de hermanos juntos y, ¿Yo que? —Cuestionó Mireya entre confundida y molesta —, la verdad que la pasare muy mal allí dentro —Agregó cabizbaja al no recibir respuesta alguna, la misma cargaba con su valija hacia el pasillo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Preguntaron Sean y Sarah al unísono enarcando una ceja, mientras se acercaban a la bipolar.

—Sí, —Decía Mireya, pero en cuanto recordó que algo malo pasaría siempre y cuando vayas en contra de los mellizos BlackWood, ya sea emocional, psicológico o físico, negó con la cabeza a la pregunta para no ocasionarse más problemas de esos que ellos te _ofrecen sin costo_.

—Qué suerte —Respondió Sarah pechando a la chica con su valija, a lo que Sean sonrió arrogante, Mireya intentó sacar su lado rudo pero se le fue imposible e inutil.

—¿Son así siempre? —Le cuestionó Maximiliano algo confundido al director que miraba la escena de los mellizos BlackWood y la chica bipolar.

—La verdad que sí, la primera inscripción que leí fue la de ellos, y nunca se me olvido ni se me olvidara jamas —Respondió McLean releyendo la lita; sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

—¿Vamos al dormitorio, Thomas? —Le preguntó Maximiliano hacia su hermano ya que el mismo no decía ni una palabra desde entonces.

—Vamos -Respondió cortamente cargando con su valija.

—Allá viene el otro par de hermanos -Dijo Mireya en cuanto los veía a los lejos del pasillo.

—¿Crees que soy ciega? —Comentó Sarah con tono de superioridad mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Ya me hartaron —Gruño la bipolar dejando la valija en el suelo con firmeza —, siempre tienen que responderle mal al que le dice una mísera palabra —Agregó enfrentándose al par de mellizos; su lado rudo se aparecia en la chica.

—¿Y todavía te enfrentas?, ¿Te crees que no podemos con una **** como vos? —Habló Sean mientras intentaba tomarla del cuello, pero Maximiliano se lo impidió en cuanto vio la accion del mellizo.

—¿Estas loco?, ya quieres tratar mal físicamente a algunos de nosotros, ¿No leíste una lista de reglamentos que te mandaron junto a el pase a esta institución? —Preguntó el chico enfrentándose sin dudar en lo que hacia, su hermano Thomas no pensaba en entrar en escena.

—La verdad que tenemos el dinero necesario como para terminar con las manos limpias en todo lo que hagamos —Le respondió Sarah defendiendo ahora a su hermano.

—No todo se arregla con dinero —Contestó Maximiliano cada vez más molesto, apretando su puño con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no entramos a el dormitorio y se dejan de estupideces? —Cuestionó Thomas sacando la llave correspondiente de su bolsillo, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

—Si, mejor dejemos este dilema por acá y hagamos que nunca ocurrió —Habló Mireya algo nerviosa acercándose a la puerta que llevaba el nombre de esos cinco estudiantes y el titulo de "Los Fantasmas", era el que les correspondía.

—A este dormitorio si que le falta decoración —Habló Sarah con una gesto de asco en cuanto accedio a la habitación.

—¿No crees que debemos arreglarlo? —Le preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa picara, al parecer su hermana sabia de que hablaba.

—¿Adivinaste mi pensamiento? —Sonrió Sarah acercándose a una de las paredes, saco de su mochila un spray color violeta agrisado y otro azul agrisado para su hermano Sean, ambos comenzaron a _redecorar_ el lugar, el _título_ "Sarah&Sean" resaltaba por todas partes entre otros cuantos títulos más.

—Pediré que me cambien de dormitorio —Murmuró Mireya molesta.

—Estamos unidos por esa causa —Le dijo Maximiliano que la había escuchado ya que juntos veían como los mellizos BlackWood le daban _nuevo color _al lugar.

—Yo lo único que necesito es descansar —Hablo Thomas encogiendose de hombros, mientras tomaba su valija y se dirigía hacia una de las camas individuales para recostarse en ella tranquilamente.

—Creo que es todo por hoy —Dijeron al unísono los mellizos sonriendo picaros y satisfechos por su logro.

—No me quiero imaginar las noches con que pasaremos juntos a ellos dos —Le murmuró Maximiliano a la bipolar, poco despues dando un profundo suspiro, mientras tanto ambos escogían las camas intentando olvidar los problemas que _compartian _con los BlackWood.

Los mellizos ocupaban las camas de la litera y no paraban ni un segundo de jugar en ellas, le respondian de mala manera, algunas veces llegaban a el insulto a cualquiera de los que les dirigian una minima palabra en todo el rato que pasaron allí dentro. Thomas aun recostado no emitia ni un sonido, nomás escuchaba las peleas entre Mireya y Maximiliano y, Sarah y Sean, algunas les parecian graciosas, por la estupidez que discutian, otras eran mas serias por la cual cubria sus orejas con las almohadas que habian en su colchón para no atormentar mas su cabeza.

* * *

—Ya llegamos al ultimo dormitorio para ocupar, no necesitaria nombrarlos, pero como debo hacerlo, los dire, Alexandra, Lola, Miroslava, Brent y Dylan —Nombró McLean ya los ultimos nombres no tachados en la lista.

—Dime Alexa —Sonrió la chica inocentemente.

—Como digas —Respondió desviando la mirada —, ya pueden tomar sus mochilas o valijas donde guardan sus pertenencias y caminar rumbo al dormitorio, que queda casi llegando al final del pasillo por el cual se dirigieron sus anteriores compañeros —Volvió a explicar el director, señalando nuevamente y entregando la llave a uno de ellos.

—¿Vamos Miroslava? —Cuestionó Alexa algo aterrada, por lo cual le pregunto a la chica para que la acompañe y no deba pasar sola por el lugar.

—Claro —Sonrió la chica sin dudar, poco despues cargando con su valija para acercarse a ella e ir juntas, la misma no se sentia muy segura de todos modos de pasar por ese pasillo.

—Ya empiezo a aburrirme aqui dentro —Comentó Lola cabizbaja para sí, mientras se dirigia hacia su dormitorio cargando con su mochila en la espalda.

—No debes ser tan negativa con todo esto, veras que con el correr del tiempo te hara cambiar de opinion, te lo aseguro —Le habló Brent que habia escuchado el comentario de la chica por mas bajo que haya sido.

—No lo prometo, ni creo que sea asi.

—Lo veras —Fue lo último que le dijo ya que la misma apuro su paso para no tener compañia ya que no le agradaba el trato con la gente —, ¿Vamos Dylan? -.

—Era lo que iba a hacer, alcanzarte para irnos al dormitorio —Le contestó el chico -, no piensen mal -Bufó molesto mirando de reojo a los que habian escuchado el comentario, poco despues tomando su valija y cargandola por el largo pasillo junto a Brent.

—Creo que la llegada de Brent y Dylan es la señal para que podramos abrir de una vez el dormitorio —Le dijo Miroslava a Alexa mientras veia a lo lejos la llegada de los ultimos dos chicos.

—Entonces, entremos —Respondió la chica, posando la llave en la cerradura, girando el picaporte e introduciendose en el dormitorio, junto a sus cuatro compañeros, los mismos entraron cargando sus valijas o mochilas donde guardaban sus pertencias, Brent, Dylan, Alexa y Miroslava, obserbaban el lugar con asombro y un escalofrio les recorria el cuerpo de piez a cabeza todo el tiempo, todo lo contrario a Lola que entró como si nada y se dirigió hacia una de las camas individuales, poco despues colocó su mochila de almohada y se recostó en ella.

—¿Quieres charlar con nosotras? —Le preguntó Alexa un rato despues de haber entrado a la chica emo ya que estaba muy solitaria y se permanecia en el mismo estado desde que entraron.

—No lo creo.

—No somos malas personas, simplemente queremos tener trato con todos y todas aqui dentro —Habló Miroslava sonriendole para que no se sintiera incomoda.

—¿No ven mi estilo de persona que soy?, y si es que no lo conosen, les dire, a _nosotros _no nos gusta tratar con gente que no comparta los mismos gustos y que no tengan alguna particularidad similar a la nuestra —Respondio seria sin mirarlas, la misma cargó con su mochila en la espalda y se sentó en el suelo cabizbaja, la misma comenzaba a sentirse triste cada momento que pasaba.

—Como digas —Contestaron las chicas al unisono algo confundidas mientras se alejaban, aunque no dejaban de mirar el comportamiento que tenia Lola en ese momento; era normal verla asi ya al saber a que tribu pertenece.

—¿Y como te lleva todo esto? —Habló Brent hacia el otro chico con el que compartia la habitación a modo de sacar un tema.

—Y no sé, senti desde el primer momento en que entre, un raro presentimiento, como si nos vayan a hacer algo en el futuro, en el correr que estemos aqui dentro, algo malo, espero que solo sea algo que paso por mi cabeza, pero que no se efectue en la realidad —Le comentó Dylan algo aterrado y nervioso.

—¿Seguro que no eres uno de esos que tiene visiones de vez en cuándo?, mira que conosco a muchos con esa habilidad —Cuestionó Brent algo asombrado por el comentario del chico.

—No, nada que ver —Decía cada vez mas confundido, a lo que pensó en la posibilidad de que si pudiera lograr hacer eso, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo y decidió no contarle nada de sus pensamientos.

—Cambiemos de tema —Optó Brent algo nervioso, tomando su nuca mientras tanto.

* * *

—¡Necesito que se encuentren todos en media hora en la sala de estar que mostré como una de las habitaciones principales para comenzar a disfrutar y dar comienzo a los estudios de esta espectacular institución! —Avisó el director McLean por medio de los altoparlantes colocados por todas partes, el mismo al terminar de comunicar sonrió arrogante al saber que habia logrado lo que queria.

* * *

Para resumir todo esto**, por lo menos a mi no me gusto mucho como quedó, **pero** espero que a ustedes si **:D**.**

**Los grupos para compartir los dormitorios fueron hechos al azar, (**Si quieren cambiar o por alguna sugerencia no duden en decirme**).**

**Esta pregunta va hacia **_**Anime **_**y **_**Kaniganigoro **_que dejaron a **sus personajes Yukhimira y Watanuki, ¿**Piensan que **debería unirlos por su personalidad?, ¿O **que **mejor **sea **dejarlos solos?****.**

**Si sus personajes estan mal puestos o debe haber algun arreglo con respecto a su personalidad diganme y lo modifico en el proximo capitulo.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	4. Se Comenta sobre la Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: ****Total Drama Series **no me pertenece, sino a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis (****Aunke **ahora** hayan cambiado xD****).**

**Volví después de media década, y **como si o si** debía seguir algo de lo que dejo en el camino, opté por continuar ésta** que es la que mas me urgía en seguir** xD.**

**Espero ke les guste el capitulo y ke no se quejen por escribirlo tan mal :P, es que el demasiado estudio me aplasta el cerebro ¬**

* * *

**Se Comenta sobre la Fiesta de Bienvenida**

La mañana habia despertado con un sol dando su luz tan intensa que penetraba por todas las ventanas que permanecian sin sus cortinas cerradas, una pequeña brisa rodeaba el lugar para acompañar aquel día a que no fuese uno de esos que solamente el sol reina y es imposible convivir con aquel calor.

Cada uno de los integranetes de esa mansión terrorífica; o al menos eso intentaba buscar en ellos Chris al traerlos a ese lugar que los aterrorisara de solo ser parte de ella, ahora eran parte del famoso _reality_ La Institución del Terro_r_, cada uno de los miembros de esa gran _familia_ que ahora, de un día para el otro convivia con cierto numero de personas debajo de un mismo techo. Todos, absolutamente todos habian pasado una de las noches mas cansadoras de los ultimos años por el echo de que ser nuevos y estar en un mismo dormitorio con cuatro o cinco personas totalmente desconocidas tuvo que llevarles largo rato, minutos, horas, para poder conocerse entre sí. Cada uno contaba su vida, algunos como lo era realmente, otros en parte y la gran mayoría mentía para salir beneficiados, de seguro con el correr del tiempo irian adoptando confianza en cada uno de sus compañeros y podrían contar las cosas como lo eran realmente; pero por ahora solo relataban lo necesario y lo que les convenia más para la imagen de cada uno.

* * *

—¡Vamos!, ¡levantando esos cuerpos de las camas de una vez! —Fue uno de los llamados de parte de Chris McLean; el director de la importante mansión, que se encontraba en su oficina y tan solo para efectuar el llamado presionó un boton debajo de la mesa y habló por una rejilla color negra; el micrófono. El llamado fue escuchado por todos los rincones de aquel lugar debido a que anteriormente, dias antes de que esa mansion se poblara de gente, él mismo y por ayuda de su amigo instalaron varios altavoces por todas partes del ahora famoso lugar.

Varias gritos y voces comenzaban a sentirse de los interiores de los dormitorios mostrando de tal forma que nadie queria mover un dedo, ni mucho menos a que los pongan a hacer cosas donde no sacarian de ningun lado las fuerzas necesarias. Durante un segundo se detuvo todo el barullo y se escucho una unica voz, proveniente de Sarah BlackWood —¡Vayanse al carajo!—. La mayoría de los integrantes de el reality, mas que nada de los que se encontraban a su costado comenzaron a reir a carcajadas y otros aguantaban la risa para no subir al máximo la rabia que mantenia McLean desde el instante que pidió que se levanten todos minutos antes.

—Por dios, esto va a ser el doble de trabajo que tenia pensado —Murmuró McLean mostrando algo indignado, segundos después de dejar de presionar aquel botón.

* * *

Varios minutos después la comunidad ya estaba completamente reunida en la sala principal de aquella famosa mansión y por mas que cada uno de ellos mostraran un rostro de molestia y cansancio estaba alli presentes para recibir cual era la noticia que McLean venia manteniendo.

—Bienvenidos ahora si a La Institución del Terror, donde pasaran su primer día desde la misma mañana hasta la noche y asi durante muchas jornadas pasando hasta semanas conviviendo aqui dentro —Comenzó el director sin dejar de mirar a todos sus _alumnos _y sin olvidarse de cual era su cargo allí_._

—No es por nada, pero este es el primer dia y ya comienzo a aburrirme, no quiero saber que será de esto en una semana —Se quejó Sarah mientras posaba su mano en su boca por el bostezo que efectuaría segundos mas tarde.

—Te doy toda la razón —Continuó Sean acompañando a su hermana como siempre.

—A eso iba —Atajó el director al instante de escuchar a los hermanos que ya comenzaban a quejarse a primeras horas de la mañana —, hoy en esta mansión, en la sala que esta al fondo —Señaló hacia las espaldas de la comunidad por lo que algunos voltearon a ver —, habrá una fiesta de bienvenida. —Sonrió levemente, muchos le respondieron la sonrisa y otros se miraban entre sí con mirada de complicidad, la mirada mas destacada; la de Sean y Sarah.

Chris McLean volvió a interrumpir, pero ahora para señalarles que se dirigieran hacia la cocina para debutar aquel día con un_ delicioso_ desayuno.  
El aspecto mas destacado de la cocina era por el demasiado lujoso que presentaba y, una mesa de largas dimensiones de vidrio negra al estilo polarizado estaba en el centro de la habitación con un importante número de sillas a su alrededor.

Cada uno comenzó a tomar asiento sin problema pero si teniendo en cuenta a quien tenia en su lado.  
Un plato blanco de porcelana era el que poseía cada uno de los integrantes de aquel grupo de alumnos, en él había una tostada con mantequilla y un vaso de leche a la derecha; los alumnos sorprendidos miraban aquel plato.

—No tocare esto —Comentó primeramente Riaya contemplando de reojo aquella tostada y aquel vaso con el contenido.

—Menos yo —Continuó Mireya algo indignada —, no es que sea una asequerosidad, pero esto es una cuarta parte de lo que come mi perro.—

—Así lo toma Nia, ¿no? —Sonrió Sarah desde el otro lado de la mesa, entretanto de forma lenta bajaba su cabeza al vaso y disimulaba ser un gato tomando su leche mañanera, muchos de los que acompañaban en aquella mesa comenzaron a reir ya que la mayoria conocía a Nia Night, la famosa conductora del _Campamento del Terror._

—Cierto —Le contestó Sean tratando de aguantar la carcajada.

—Que rabia me da que se hagan tanto los importantes aca dentro —Murmuró Jessica mientras se cruzaba de brazos segundos después y se recostaba en la silla.

—¿Por qué?, después de todo son bastante graciosos —Le respondió Yumiko sonriendo ya que se encontraba a su lado, la misma no quitaba los ojos de los BlackWood que aun payaseaban.

—Otra más —Habló aun mas bajo Jessica mientras rodaba los ojos a tal respuesta.

—Yo no me sumo a ese grupo que anda chupandole las medias a esos dos —La apoyó Jason que, no siempre apoyaba las cosas de _aquellos_ dos, Jessica solo sonrió.

Todos comenzaron a comer el poco desayuno que tenian servido casi por obligación, en pocos minutos ya todos lo habian acabado y estaban listos para lo nuevo que debia comunicarles el director que se encontraba nuevamente en su oficina observando como se llevaba aquel primer_ espectacular _desayuno en su misma cocina, donde hacia pocos dias almorzaba junto a a su amigo y ahora estaba completamente llena de jovenes que, la mayoria no sabia que podian esperar estar allí dentro.

—¿Me acompañas hacia el dormitorio a buscar unas cosas que olvide por completo? —Preguntó Alexa en susurro desde la espalda de Mireya, que aun permanecia sentada.

—Claro —Sonrió al instante después de voltear —, vamos— Finalizó mientras retiraba la silla hacia atrás y abria lugar para salir de la misma y marchar.

* * *

Las dos chicas solas que caminando ligeramente por el pasillo largo y aterrador de la mansión, mientras establecian una conversación algo sintieron a sus espaldas, una brisa, que dejo a las dos chicas impactantes, ambas frenaron de golpe y con el correr de los segundos se miraron entre sí para corroborar que cada una de ellas no era la única que lo habia sentido, por fin compartieron esa mirada de complicidad que se trataba de caminar como si nada y poder llegar al destino; el dormitorio que compartia Alexa con tres compañeros mas, hasta que lo lograron, pero aun asi a ambas algo no les cerraba desde lo sentido en el camino.

—Entra —Le dió el paso una de las propietarias del dormitorio; Mireya entró. Alexa volvió a mirar nuevamente hacia el pasillo para verificar que todo estaba en orden; no vió nada raro en él. Se adentro en la habitación y a su espalda cerró la puerta mientras miraba a Mireya con indiferencia.

—¿Vos sentiste lo mismo que yo? —Habló Alexa primeramente.

—Creo que si —Respondió la otra chica algo nerviosa, mientras se acomodaba en una de las camas encontradas allí.

—No sé, fue una sensacion rara, como si algo me rodeara el cuerpo por menos de un segundo dejandome en estado de shock —Aclaró Alexa agregando mas caracteristicas de lo vivido.

—Creo que me paso lo mismo —Sonrió nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la chica para tomarla del brazo y jalarla, ya que presiente que algo malo rodea la habitación. Ambas comienzan a sentir lo mismo; como que algo se aproximaba, entonces atinan a acercarse a la puerta, abrirla y escapar, lo cual es lo que terminan haciendo.

—Uy, perdón —Se disculpó Alexa, por el echo que al salir caminando con rápidez por el pasillo con su acompañante Mireya, ninguna de las dos miraban hacia enfrente, sino que aun mantenian la mirada en la puerta entre-abierta de la habitación. Ambas emprendian paso cuando chocaron de frente con el director de la Institución, que venia desde la misma oficina, las chicas cayeron al suelo y dieron un vistazo desde abajo a la mirada directa de McLean que no mostraba ni una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay problema, ahora vayan con sus compañeros que no deben andar solas por el pasillo en pleno desayuno —Habló aun serio.

—Si, a eso ibamos, solo volvimos por unas cosas, pero ya estamos de vuelta a la cocina —Respondió Mireya ahora no tan asustada, su lado rudo comenzaba a apoderarse de la chica, tomó nuevamente a Alexa y la ayudó a levantarse para iniciar marcha, mientras McLean las seguía a paso lento.

Al llegar a la cocina, todos comenzaron a mirarlos con indiferencia, ya que nunca las habian visto irse y además que venian de compañia de el director de la Institución, algo malo debió ocurrir.

—¿De donde se supone que vienen? —Preguntó Elizabeth en voz baja codeando a su compañero que mantenía a su derecha.

—Ni idea, pero algo malo les debe haber pasado —Le murmuró Kevin —, para que vengan acompañados de el director —Agregó.

—Yo creo que si vinieron con él es porque son las primeras castigadas —Sonrió Richard pícaro cruzado de brazos mientras se recostaba en su propia silla.

—Cuando esten listos, diriganse hacia la sala principal, donde podre comunicarles las noticias del día —Anunció McLean manteniendo aun su estado de seriedad, aprovechando los segundos de silencio que se presentaban ya que, pocos eran los momentos de ese tipo allí dentro.

* * *

Todo era un gran barullo debido a las imparables bocas que largaban _sonido_ en cada uno de los estudiantes de La Institución del Terror. Hasta que por fin McLean sube a una plataforma con una pequeña mesa y un micrófono ubicado a la perfección para hacer que la voz de McLean recorriera cada rincón de aquella mansión, la plataforma era una de esas donde_ los presidentes dan sus discursos_.

—Por fin podre comunicarles las dos noticias que tenemos en el día de hoy, lo cual una va a ser permanente y la otra solo pasajera —Comunicó McLean sin apartar la mirada en aquella multitud que miraba confundida.

—Noticias, creo que las dos serán malas —Le comentó Watanuki apenas sonriendo hacia la chica que tenia a su izquierda, por lo cual no emitió ni un sonido, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Lola que solo rodó los ojos por dicho comentario.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Le murmuró desde las espaldas Miroslava a Watanuki introduciendose en la _conversación_.

—Espero no estar en lo cierto —Agrega el chico inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para responderle.

—Bueno, haber, silencio —Pidió el director en cuanto vio que todos comenzaban a murmurar produciendo mas tarde un gran alboroto —, empezaremos con la noticia permanente —Comenzó acomodando el cuello de su camisa blanca, debido a que ahora presentaba un uniforme color negro de vestimenta y unos zapatos bien lustrados, tenia el cabello corto por lo tanto lo tenia mojado y bien arreglado.

—No des mas vueltas por favor —Se quejaba Mireya, poco despues cruzandose de brazos a modo de molestia.

—Tranquila que ya estuviste en un problema en apenas el desayuno del primer día y te salvaste de que no hiciera nada a cambio —Le respondió McLean muy seriamente mientras descendia los dos unicos escalones de la plataforma para acercarse a la chica, la misma no contestó nada pero no sacó la mirada de los ojos del director —, y ahora voy a continuar —Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon y volteó para dirigirse nuevamente a el puesto en la plataforma —, la noticia que sera permanente es que no estudiaremos, esto no es una Institución de ese tipo, para eso vayan a un _"High School...", _aguarden —Hizo una pausa en la ultima palabra debido a que la mayoria iba a decir algo por mas que no sea coherente —, despues aclararemos las dudas. Continuo, debido a que en realidad nadie vino a estudiar aqui, por mas que a eso se pretendía, no era cierto, esto se convertirá en una especie de convivencia nomás, pero con una condición muy diferente —Finalizó una de las partes que debia comunicarles a todos sus _alumnos_.

—Bueno yo pense que a eso veníamos, a estudiar —Comentó burlona Sarah, llevandose a la vez varias risas de sus compañeros por dicho comentario —, entonces me voy, adiós a todos —Agregaba actuando estar triste, la misma al voltear para fingir irse es detenida por su hermano, el mismo la volteó lentamente y le sonrió, su hermana le respondió.

—Debi mirar atentamente las fichas antes de dejar entrar a estos dos —Se dijo para sí McLean que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Este director es cualquiera, deja que hagan lo que se les antoja, por mas que sea divertido —Comentaba Jason sin verguenza; primero algo molesto pero al darse cuenta que todo se tornaba gracioso, rió.

—El si soy o no un cualquiera lo vamos a ver con el correr del tiempo —Le sonrió McLean con una leve sonrisa malevola, de inmediato la borro de su rostro y acomodó el microfono a medida para continuar —, continuo, como nadie vino a estudiar, ni tampoco se cumplirá con esa regla, esto se transformará ni mas ni menos que en un reality —Finalizó sonriendo hacia toda la multitud que miraba expectante; nadie le respondió aquella sonrisa, todos ya tenían la impresión que de ir ahí era todo una tomada de pelo.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Preguntó Dylan enarcando una ceja al director para poder entender algo más.

—Cada uno lo toma como mas lo quiere —Le respondió discreto —, yo ya lo tomé de una manera—Agregó sin dar mas detalles.

La gran mayoría comenzó a entablar conversación con el que tenian mas cercano para comentar lo comunicado hasta convertirse en un barullo que McLean no podia controlar hasta que no gritara; lo cual opto por esa opcion ya que era la única que funcionaria.

—Y por fin llegare a la noticia pasajera, que ya di anteriormente pero sin detalles, lo cual define esa palabra es que solo pasara de vez en cuando, en fecha especial o por diversión, trata de que hoy por fin habra... ¡Fiesta! —Finaliza diciendo aquella palabra que a muchos les robó una sonrisa de alegría; por suerte se logró.

—Por fin algo bueno —Sonrió aun mas que lo demas Yumiko al escuchar tal noticia —, adoro las fiestas —Movió como desesperada al que tenia a su costado; Lola, lo cual la miró indiferente y forcejeó para ser soltada.

* * *

En el dormitorio de de _Los Vampiros _se respiraba un aroma normal, por asi decir, los chicos charlaban mientras se comentaban algun que otro dato adicional de su vida, al igual que las chicas pero entre ella habia un poco mas de diferencias debido a que Riaya amante de la pelea _entablaba _por decir de una manera conversación con una fiestera, Yumiko que en partes le aparecia su parte fresa de por medio y molestaba aun mas a la chica ruda.

—¡Fiesta! —Se exaltó Yumiko de golpe al recordar aquella _espectacular _noticia, para ella, lo cual no tanto para otros —, la mejor noticia por lejos de esta Institución —Sonrió aun mas.

—Como si nos hayan dado tantas —Comentó Riaya sin animo mientras ocupada lijaba su navaja y la acercaba a la ventana para verificar que hacia correctamente aquel labor.

—Toda la razón —Asintió Richard apoyando el comentario de la chica ruda.

—Bueno, que aguafiestas que son —Les respondió Yumiko cruzándose de brazos molesta y desviando la mirada.

—No digas eso, todos queremos divertirnos pero cada uno a su forma —Le contestaba Ángelo mientras palmaba suavemente la espalda de ella. La chica le sonrió por tal gesto, entretanto Riaya solo rodó los ojos.

—No soy un gran fiestero, pero me divierte concurrir a ellas —Se sumó Kevin mientras estaba recostado en su cama, anteriormente solo observaba la escena del dormitorio; Yumiko le sonrió feliz.

—Esta fiesta va a ser un gran desorden —Comentó Richard directamente, entretanto pensaba en ello y sonreia al mismo tiempo —, digo porque no creo que McLean tenga cabeza para organizarla —.

—¿Hay que concurrir obligadamente? —Cuestionó Riaya subiendo a la litera con su navaja en mano.

—Es la fiesta de bienvenida, tendriamos que ir todos —Kevin le respondió casi confirmando lo que decía. La amante de la pelea solo gruño molesta.

* * *

Por lo tanto en el dormitorio de _Los Fantasmas _el clima era aun mas tenso, ya que principalemente se encuentran los BlackWood con sus carácteres tan particulares, Mireya que aun bancaba menos sus presencias y los otros dos chicos que mas que nada observaban aquellos conflictos en silencio y preferían no entremeterse.

—Esto de la fiesta va a ser genial —Empezó Sean pensando en como se llevaria a cabo aquella noche.

—En genial te referis en el sentido que solo nosotros manejamos —Le murmuró Sarah entretanto solo sonreía a los demas compañeros que miraban confundidos para comprender el mensaje del chico.

—Claro —Le respondió él entre-dientes.

—Entonces sí, será genial esta fiesta de bienvenidos —Alentó Sarah al entender el _genial_ de Sean.

—Tienen razón, la fiesta será la mejor, ya quiero que llegue la noche —Habló Maximiliano aun un tanto confundido ya que no comprendía a que se referian aquellos dos_. _—, ¿No hermano? —Le codeó a Thomas, el chico solo sonrió para acompañarlo.

—Tampoco me muero porque llegue la noche —Se sumó Mireya desviando la mirada, mientras se acomodaba en la cama —, pero fue una buena noticia al fin y al cabo —Agregó.

—Cambiando de tema, eso de que al final no estudiaremos, me sorprendió —Recordó Maximiliano.

—Igual —Agregó Thomas en un tono algo bajo apoyando la idea de su hermano.

—Sabía que algo raro habia acá dentro —Le respondió Mireya dando un largo suspiro.

—Si ya date cuenta, con los mismos que habitamos acá dentro son raros, asi que esa noticia fue una adicional —Comentó burlona Sarah a lo que su hermano le sonrió como nunca falta.

—Siempre con tu humor —Saltó la chica bipolar de allí.

—Gracias, es en una de las cosas que mas me destaco —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz. Mireya solo rodó los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de _Los Murcielagos _era aun mas tranquilo, por mas que hayan diferencias entre cada uno de los habitantes no llevaban tan mala relación entre ellos.

—Me parece que en la fiesta pasaran cosas a la cual algunos no les va a agradar lo demasiado —Habló primeramente Elizabeth, solamente ella sabiendo a que se referia con aquel comentario.

—No sé, sea como sea será una gran fiesta —Agregó Jessica que sonreía, ansiosa porque llegara la noche.

—Fiesta es igual a sexo y alcohol, así de simple —Dijo Jason encogiendose de hombros, tirándose en la cama y dando un suspiro. Algunos sonrieron por dicho comentario y otros permanecieron en su estado de seriedad.

—Pero que conste, no me gustan las fiestas por eso que dijiste —Le contestó Jessica atajando la idea de Jason.

—Eso no se sabe —Agregó él burlón, por mientras la chica solo rodaba los ojos.

—Justamente eso que decis Jason, de que solo se tratan en esas dos únicas cosas será porque vos concurrís nada mas que a las de ese tipo de fiestas —Le dijo directamente Elizabeth ahora sabiendo de que la mayoría entendía cual era el mensaje que pretendía dar desde un principio.

—Cuando quieras vamos juntos.

—Nunca —Le sonrió la chica molesta por tal invitación, Jason sonrió pícaro.

Watanuki solo escuchaba la conversacion de aquellos dos mientras caminaba en el cuarto, ya sea acomodando las ultimas prendas como contemplando los últimos detalles del lugar ya que apenas habian pasado alguna horas allí dentro como para saber todos los secretos del dormitorio. Aunque de vez en cuando se intercambiaba miradas con Yukhimira ya que ninguno de los dos comentan cada cosa de la que se esta hablando.

—Aveces no entiendo a que llegan con esas conversaciones —Fue una de las frases que le dirigió Watanuki a Yukhimira en un tono de voz baja, lo suficiente para que los demás no lo escucharan.

—Menos sé yo —Respondió ella asintiendo.

* * *

—¿Al final pensaste con que propósito concurriamos a ti? —Preguntó algo tímida Alexa dirigiendose a Lola que permanecia sentada en el suelo, la misma solo alzó levemente su rostro que anteriormente estaba entre las rodillas y las miró fijamente con molestia.

—Solo preguntabamos —Habló Miroslava que se alzaba en las espaldas de Alexa, la misma aun mas nerviosa, Lola volvió a su estado actual sin emitir ni un sonido —, vamos —Agregó tomando a Alexa del brazo para retirarla, ambas se alejaron dejando a la chica solitaria a que sea feliz con aquel estado.

Los chicos hacia ya varias horas que entablaban conversación sin contradecirse en algo, por ahora la relación iba bastante bien y compartían varios gustos.

—Entonces puedo deducir que eres muy querido en la escuela —Comentaba Dylan entre otras muchas cosas.

—Algo asi —Se encogió de hombros Brent que aceptaba aquello —, y me gusta serlo —Agregó, pero no en un tono de superioridad.

—Entonces probablemente te va a ir bien hoy en la fiesta eh —Lo codeó Dylan en tono burlón, Brent asintió y sonrió entendiendo aquel doble sentido.

Los dúos en esa habitación eran los mas destacados de todos los dormitorios, Miroslava y Alexa que no paraban de hablar, sea sobre lo que sea, pero ambas divirtiendose al fin y al cabo, Brent y Dylan tambien entablaban una conversación bastante interesante, Dylan siempre con su doble sentido en todo lo que hablaba y Brent narrando mayoría de anécdotas de la vida que reinaban las que le eran favorables, y solitariamente se encontraba Lola que por mas insistencia de que hablara no se lograba, su cambio de animo y su carácter era imposible de modificarlo.

* * *

Chris McLean, el director, volvió a reunir a todos su _alumnos _a la sala principal de la Institución, donde todos se reunieron sin problema al tener idea de que la reunión seria por la fiesta de noche; La fiesta de bienvenida. Por lo tanto comenzaban a llegar uno por uno a paso lento hasta acercarse lo demasiado nuevamente hacia la plataforma donde McLean comunicaría algo nuevo.

—Los he reunido nuevamente para confirmarles lo de hoy de noche, además para agregar que, como condición deberán concurrir con el disfraz que les pedí en la ficha que trajeran —Comunicó el director sin apartar la mirada a algun que otro documento en mano —, y por último tengo una gran noticia, tenemos una nueva compañera, reciban a... ¡Santana R. Pierce! —Finalizó mientras señalaba hacia la puerta de la Institución que se abrían lentamente dando lugar a una chica nueva, la misma de tez morena, ojos negros, cabello del mismo color algo rizado y largo, de buenas proporciones y estatura promedio, vistiendo un mini vestido de tirantes color vino, unas medias con encaje negras, botas negras y en esta ocasión una chaqueta negra, presentando algún que otro collar y alguna pulsera plateada.

—Llegué para ganar este reality —Comentó ahora si finalmente Santana, entre un poco de amabilidad pero a la vez seriedad, observando a todos sus compañeros que aun no podían creer que el cupo se agrandaba.

* * *

**Bueno, **después de unos cuantos meses** pude continuarlo.**

**Espero ke las personalidades, **como las manejé**, estén correctas, **pero** si hay algun error no duden en decirmelo para modificarlo **para el próximo capitulo** y no seguir cometiendolo xD.**

**Y **además** si quieren cambiar algo de su disfraz de Halloween, ya que **desde que debia subirlo hasta ahora** paso demasiado tiempo y puede ser ke hayan cambiado de opinión.**

**Perdonen **de nuevo** por como quedó escrito xD, **es que** el cerebro esta en construcción y remodelación =P.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	5. La Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** **Total Drama Series** no me pertenece, sino a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis (Aunke ahora hayan cambiado xD).**

**Espero ke les guste el capitulo y ke no se quejen por escribirlo tan mal nuevamente :P, es que el demasiado estudio me aplasta el cerebro ¬**  
**Es raro que** **en menos de dos semanas** **actualize dos capitulos,** pero **hay que aprovechar, **que ahora** estoy en fin de semana y es tiempo de escribir.**

**Debo aclarar **tambien**, que acá nadie se conoce de antes, **puede ser alguno que otro**, **pero **no se han visto nunca antes xD.**

* * *

**¡Llegó la** **Fiesta de Bienvenida!**

—¡Santana R. Pierce! —Agregó mientras señalaba hacia las puertas de la Institución que, se abrían lentamente, una hacia cada lado, dando lugar a una chica nueva, la misma de tez morena, ojos negros, cabello del mismo color algo rizado y largo, de buenas proporciones y estatura promedio, vistiendo un mini vestido de tirantes color vino, unas medias con encaje negras, botas negras y en esta ocasión una chaqueta negra, presentando algún que otro collar y alguna pulsera plateada.

—Llegué para ganar este reality —Comentó Santana en cuanto entro por completo, mirando a todos desafiantes, su comentario fue con un poco de amabilidad pero a la vez seriedad, aun todos sus compañeros no caían en que se seguía agrandando el cupo.

—Pero que decidida que estas —Le respondió Sarah colocando su mano en la boca fingiendo estar sorprendida.

—No sabes cuanto —Le guiñó el ojo.

—Bueno haber, dejemos por ahora este pelea —Tranquilizaba la cosa McLean mientras lentamente se acercaba a la nueva para recibirla —, y vayan a prepararse para la fiesta de hoy —Agregó sonriendo ahora, ya al costado de la chica.

—Como digas —Se escuchó de Mireya, y todos sus compañeros por más que no tenían las demasiadas ganas la siguieron.

—Bienvenida ahora sí a La Institución del Terror —Le habló el director solo para Santana en cuanto la gran mayoría ya no estaba allí o lo demasiado lejos.

—Gracias director, me pone contenta participar aquí —Le sonrió la chica aun con la valija en mano.

McLean comenzó a llevar a Santana por las salas mas importantes de la mansión, la misma no hacia nada mas que sonreirle, el director estaba mas que satisfecho por la nueva _alumna_, y de vez en cuando le hacía alguna pregunta clave para que la chica diera mas información sobre su vida, pero de todos modos Santana no respondía a todo ya que no era lo demasiado torpe para contestarle a lo que él quisiera.

—A todo esto, debo decirte que estarás compartiendo dormitorio con _Los Espíritus_, en él están Alexandra, Lola, Miroslava, Brent y Dylan —Le comunicó McLean antes de que la chica se retirará —, lo cual pasarán a ser el dormitorio mas numeroso —Agregó burlón —, la misma habitación tendrá en la puerta un cartel con ese nombre, entonces te introduces allí y dices que lo compartiras con ellos —Finalizó el director.

—Ok, gracias —Le contestó Santana cargando con su valija y siguiendo en el pasillo mientras miraba hacia todas las puertas para encontrar el suyo. La chica caminaba lentamente sin prestar atención a las cosas que debía, entonces en una de esas, la misma brisa que les recorrió a Mireya y a Alexa anteriormente, le recorrió a ella pero aún peor.

—¿Que fue eso? —Se preguntó para sí, frenando de golpe en el lugar —, de seguro alguna broma por ser la nueva —Se respondió gruñendo, pero nuevamente aquella brisa le recorrió el cuerpo y la misma pudo sentirlo aun mas. Algo comenzaba a tirar de su chaqueta negra, forcejeó y forcejeó pero el tirón era mas fuerte, entonces de pronto se abre una puerta de una de las habitaciones y sale Riaya que ve aquella escena.

—¿Que te pasa ? —Le preguntó Riaya asombrada acercandose a la chica nueva.

—Ni idea, pero ayudame —Le pidió Santana que aun intentaba librarse del tirón, Riaya respondió y comenzó a ayudar a la chica, ambas forcejearon hasta que lograron soltarse, caminaron lo mas rapido hacia la habitación de Riaya.

—¿Perteneces a este dormitorio? —Preguntó Yumiko en cuanto Santana se introdució allí junto a la amante de la pelea.

—No, yo soy del de _Los Espíritus _—Respondió cortamente pero aun algo agitada por el acontecimiento pasado.

—¿Entonces que haces aquí? —Cuestionó Kevin desde su cama.

—Esta acá porque nos paso algo raro recien en el pasillo —Contestó Riaya mientras miraba a todos que no entendian lo que contaba.

—¿Y pero porque...? —Decía Richard pero la amante de la pelea lo interrumpió de golpe.

—Si vuelves a preguntar algo te golpeo —Le habló desafiante.

—¿Quieres ver quien es el mejor? —Se defendió Richard que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Ya basta, que reine la paz una vez aunque sea —Pidió Ángelo desde su litera.

—Será mejor que me vaya para mi dormitorio haci vuelven a lo que hacian antes —Agregó Santana, tomando su valija y abriendo lentamente la puerta, observó hacia afuera y luego miró nuevamente hacia dentro, todos asintieron antes de que se despidiera, salió de la habitación y vió de golpe el nombre de _Los Espíritus _en una de las puertas y se acercó a ella para entrar.

—¿Quien será?. —Preguntó Alexandra hacia todos sus compañeros de dormitorio, aquellos excepto Lola los miraron sin tener ni la mínima idea. De todos modos abrió la puerta, Santana desde el otro lado con su valija pidió permiso para pasar. —Claro, adelante pasa —La recibió Alexa sonriendole, en cuanto la chica nueva le dió la espalda debido a que se habia introducido mostró una cara de estar confundida y segundos mas tarde cerró la puerta.

—De ahora en adelante, pertenezco a este dormitorio —Fue lo primero que dijo Santana intentando encontrar alguna cama para dejar las cosas, pero al final quedó parada en el centro ya que todos estaban ocupados.

—Bienvenida —La recibió en este caso Miroslava mientras le tomaba la valija para que la nueva ya sintiera como si estuviese en su casa.

—Gracias pero, ¿Dónde esta mi cama? —Interrogó observando hacia todas partes —, estoy demasiado cansada —Agregó.

—Puedes usar la mia, esta libre por ahora —Habló sorprendentemente Lola que se encontraba en el suelo buscando algo en su mochila, dicho comentario lo dijo sin mirar hacia sus compañeros, como debía ser.

—Muchas gracias —Agradeció Santana y se acercó hacia la cama y se lanzó en ella exausta, dando un largo suspiro.

—¿Pero no piensas ir hoy a la fiesta de bienvenida? —Le preguntó Brent desde el otro lado del dormitorio —, nosotros ya estamos en plenos arreglos para concurrir.—

—No lo creo —Dijo primeramente pero despues se dijo para sí, _"No estaría nada mal"._

—Es una fiesta, además en este lugar veo como que pasarán una en cada tres años —Agregó Alexa tomando alguna ropa de su valija para ir viendo que se pondría aquella noche, aunque era algo obvio, su disfraz de halloween.

—Bueno entonces sí iré —Sonrió apenas Santana —, pero almenos descansaré algunos minutos.—

—¿No creen que apenas somos dos chicos y ustedes son cuatro? —Cuestionó Dylan algo confundido.

—Tienes razón —Lo apoyó Brent.

—Mejor, tenemos algo mas para destacarnos como mejor dormitorio —Finalizó burlona Alexa mientras acompañaba a Miroslava, ambas se cambiarian para la fiesta.

* * *

—Esa Santana no me cae para nada bien —Le murmuraba molesta una y otra vez Sarah a su hermano, ambos se encontraban en una de las literas.

—Quedate tranquila, ya veremos como nos arreglamos en la fiesta —Le respondió Sean poniendo su mente a trabajar para encontrar algo en que los beneficiará pero dejara mal a aquella chica nueva.

—Además llegó haciendo que sería la superior entre nosotros, ¿Quien se cree? —Gruñia Sarah.

—Nia tiene que saber de ella, la tiene que conocer, debemos contactarnos nuestra hermana ahora —Le dijo Sean sonriendo, algo nuevo se le habia ocurrido y era buena idea efectuarlo.

—Tienes razón —Sonrió Sarah despues de tantos minutos de molestia —, ¿Pero de dónde sacamos un telefono aquí? —Le preguntó de golpe.

—Ya se me ocurrió algo tambien, acompañame —Finalizó Sean sonriendole, a lo que su hermana le respondio, pero todabia sin entender demasiado.

—¿Que estarán tramando aquellos dos? —Le preguntó Mireya a Maximiliano algo confundida —, están desde hoy con el murmullo .—

—Algo malo de seguro, aunque todo se puede esperar de ellos —Contestó Maximiliano murmurándole, él la miró y notó que estaba lo demasiado cerca y Mireya se sonrojó en un instante.

—Ya está, ahora si estan las parejas formadas en este dormitorio —Se dijo mas para si Thomas dando un suspiro, que veía como Sean y Sarah se murmuraban el uno para el otro al igual que Mireya y su hermano Maximiliano.

—¿Dónde van? —Les preguntó Mireya al ver a los BlackWood, que comenzaban a abandonar el dormitorio lentamente.

—¿Te importa? —Atajó Sarah.

—No —Respondió cortamente —, pero hay que aprontarse para la fiesta de hoy por la noche —Agregó sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Porque te veo aprontandote tanto —Le contestó Sean ahora rodando los ojos al igual que su hermana —, ahora vamos —Agregó tomando a Sarah de la mano y sacándola del cuarto.

—Cada vez los banco menos —Dijo Mireya acercándose hacia la puerta para cerrarla, ya que aquellos dos no lo habian hecho.

—Te apoyo, ya hacen de las suyas y además no hay una vez que te hablen bien —Continuó Maximiliano, mientras bajaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia su valija para tomar el disfraz que usaría aquella noche.

—Tambien debo aprontarme —Dijeron Mireya y Thomas al unísono, lo cual se miraron y sonrieron, pocas veces sería ver a Thomas sonreirle a alguien si antes conocerlo demasiado.

* * *

—Faltan horas nada mas para la fiesta, estoy contenta —Habló Jessica en cuanto la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

—Yo no estaría lo demasiado contenta, nadie sabe que puede pasar —Agregó Elizabeth a tal comentario.

—Vos porque no sabes divertirte —Le guiño el ojo Jason, que se encontraba tirado hacia en una silla en el centro de la habitación.

—Y vos porque te divertis de forma a las que no tendrían que ser —Se defendió Elizabeth sabiendo a que se referia.

—¿Querés que te muestre como me divierto? —Le preguntó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la chica.

—Ni lo sueñes —Le dijo ignorándole la solicitud, la misma se retiró hacia su respectiva cama algo molesta, lo cual Jason solo sonrió de costado.

—¿No crees que este dormitorio siempre se va a llevar entre ellos tres y nosotros dos apartados? —Le preguntó Yukhimira a Watanuki, ambos se encontraban mirando la escena de los demás.

—Tenes razón, como que por más que "discutan" —Hizó comillas en el aire —, se llevan mas que bien —Dedució él. La chica solo asintió.

—Voy a revisar mi disfraz para hoy —Cambió de tema Yukhimira rápidamente, mientras se alejaba de Watanuki. Él por lo tanto hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia su valija para corroborar que el disfraz este en buen estado, aunque así debería ser debido a que no lo habian tocado hasta ahora.

* * *

—Ven por aquí —Le decía Sean en murmuro a su hermana.

—¿No crees que por ahí es peligroso? —Le preguntó Sarah mirando hacia todas partes.

—Hazme caso y todo saldrá bien —La tranquilizaba él. Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo en dirrección hacia la oficina del director McLean, algunas cámaras le tomaban los pasos a los BlackWood, lo cual ellos las tapaban con una masa que traían consigo, siguieron caminando casi que de puntillas para no hacer el mínimo ruido, ahora ya podían ver la puerta con un cartel maziso el nombre _Chris McLean._

—Mirá, allí es, entramos, haremos la llamada y nos retiramos, pero mucho cuidado —Decía Sean, como líder en aquel plan.

—Como digas pero, ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que no esta McLean ahí? —Dudó ella.

—Lo demasiado, porque lo acabo de ver pasar, antes de salir del dormitorio que caminaba en dirrección a la sala dónde será la fiesta, esta ocupado en eso ahora —Le respondió muy confiado, ya tenía todo planeado y nunca, pero nunca le salían mal los planes de aquel chico.

—Que genio, te adoro hermano —Le sonrió Sarah. Los BlackWood comenzaron a acercarse a la oficina, en cuanto ya estaban en la puerta sonrieron por ultima vez y entraron. Sarah cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. McLean, tal y como Sean lo decía no estaba allí.

—Haz la llamada —Le pidió Sean —, yo vigilaré —Agregó acercándose hacia la puerta para hacer de campana.

—Esta bien —Sarah se acercó hacia el teléfono y comenzó a discar —, esta llamando, Hola, ¿Nia? —Preguntó.

—Si soy yo, Sarah ¿Qué haces llamando desde la Institución? —Nia le respondía del otro lado del teléfono confundida.

—No importa eso, te llamo por otra cosa —Sarah habló.

—No se pongan a pedir cosas, porque estoy demasiado ocupada para sus caprichos —Decía Nia ahora algo molesta.

—No te pongas a hacerte la mala —Comenzaba Sarah, lo cual Sean le hizó una seña para que se deje de pavadas y hable lo necesario —, ta, dejemos esto de lado y vamos a lo que quiero saber, ¿Conoces a Santana?.—

—Sí la conosco, ¿Porque preguntas por ella?.—

—Necesito, saber sobre ella, decime ya, ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Sarah ahora sí tratando el tema importante de la llamada.

—Ella es algo... —Comenzó diciendo Nia del otro lado del teléfono, Sarah se sorprendia por algún que otro detalle que daba sobre Santana, y no hablaba para no interrumpir el relato de su hermana, Sarah pudo sonreir finalmente en cuanto Nia terminó el relato.

—Gracias Nia —Sonrió.

—De nada, y, ¿Cómo están pasando? —Comentó burlona.

—Bueno por ahora no digamos que tan bien, ni que tan mal pero la vamos llevando con Sean, además hoy hay fiesta de bienvenida, buena ocasión para hacerle algo a Santana que intenta ser el centro de la mansión, lo cual no va a lograr —Le contó Sarah a su hermana ya intentando finalizar la llamada debido a que ya pasaban mas de _quince_ minutos hablando.

—¿Fiesta de bienvenida? —Cuestionó Nia soprendida —, te haré una sorpresa —Finalizó, poco después cortándole la llamada en un instante.

—Me cortó —Quedó Sarah algo sorprendida.

—Y si, no sé para que le decis que hay fiesta, ahora nomás se aparece —Le respondió Sean mirando fijamente a su hermana —, ahora vamosnos —Finalizó, Sarah dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba en cuanto lo vió y se acercó a su hermano para retirarse de la oficina y dirigirse nuevamente hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

—¿Ya están todos prontos? —Preguntó McLean desde su oficina por medio del altavoz, que fue escuchado en la mansión debido a los parlantes colocados por todo el pasillo —, si así es comienzen a acercarse hacia la sala del fondo, donde se efectuará la fiesta de bienvenida —Agregó animado. Todos comenzaron a abandonar sus respectivos dormitorios. Todos listos, vistiendo su disfraz, el que sería para Halloween, caminaban por el pasillo en dirrección a la sala en donde se efectuaría la fiesta.

—Gracias a todos, que por más que alguno no quiera participar esta en la fiesta de bienvenida —Habló McLean varios minutos después desde el centro de la sala, la misma era demasiado grande y estaba muy bien decorada, el techo era un verdadero juego de todo tipo y color de telas que colgaban dando el decorado mas destacado. Varios focos de luz de distintos colores estaban colocados por cualquier parte, iluminando toda la sala, todos en cordinación hacian un excelente juego de luces, además habian mesas con comida para que cada uno se sirvierá tantas veces como quisiera —Entonces ahora, ¡Que comienze la fiesta de bienvenida! —Agregó gritando McLean demasiado animado, lo cual dió paso a que el _Dj_ ponga la música en marcha, aquellos parlantes sonaban como loco, caminó hacia la puerta de la sala mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa blanca, ya que vestía un espectacular y demasiado similar disfraz al de drácula.

—¿Cómo arrancan la fiesta sin nosotros? —Habló Nia entrando de golpe a la sala, todos quedaron demasiado sorprendidos, Sean miró a Sarah mostrándole un gesto de _"¿Ves?, sabia que haria esto de venir"_, hasta la música se detuvo en cuanto Nia entró en escena, la rubia entró lo demasiado animada, sin prestarle atención al mismo director llegó al centro de la sala —, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡No tiremos abajo la fiesta! —Agregó, pero todos no abandonaban la mirada de aquella chica.

—¿Qué haces acá? —Le preguntó McLean a Nia, tomándola del brazo con firmeza.

—Soltame —Forcejeó —, además vine a divertir y a que sea la mejor fiesta, tenes que agradecerme antes de intentar echarme —Le sonrió, sin tener miedo a que algo le hiciese aquel director que la miraba desafiante.

—Con tal de que no te hagas la importante todo bien, y sabes bien a que me refiero con eso —Le murmuró seriamente McLean.

—Entiendo perfectamente —Le guñió el ojo ella —, y no olviden de tambien recibir a... ¡Thiago y Miley! —Agregó dejando de lado al mismo director y dándole paso a aquel dúo que sabe de que se trata el histeriqueo entre dos personas que se aman pero no lo aceptan.

—¡Vinimos a ponerle onda a la fiesta, asi que adelante, que continue! —Gritó Thiago con demasiada emoción, el _Dj_ puso nuevamente la música y la gran mayoría que aun no entendia que pasaba continuó con la fiesta.

—¿Que haces acá? —Le preguntó Sarah molesta tomando del brazo a Nia, la chica forcejeó y logró soltarse, Sarah presentaba un disfraz muy similar al de su hermano, ambos llevan un smoking, pero el de ella gris y el de él negro y, cuernos luminosos al estilo de Diablos Elegantes.

—Me contó un pajarito de que había fiesta y como por ley no debía faltar —Comentó burlona mientras bailaba.

—Siempre tenes que estar siendo el centro de todo —Agregó Sean que llegaba, molesto como Sarah.

—Dejense de reprochar tanto las cosas, que además para lo que vine los va a beneficiar —Les respondió la rubia mirando a sus dos hermanos —, traje algo adicional, vengan —Agregó, saliendo de la sala y dirigiendose, junto a Sarah y Sean a las puertas principales de mansión.

—¿Que son estas cajas? —Preguntó Sarah totalmente confundida.

—Las traje junto a Miley y Thiago, contienen alcohol —Sonrió Nia pícara —, ¿No es una excelente idea, emborrachar a Santana?, no digan que no, somos unos genios en cuanto se nos ocurrió eso —Agregó tomando las cajas con bebidas alcoholicas.

—Bueno, pensandolo bien no es tan malo que hayas venido —Decía Sarah mientras sonreía junto a Sean.

—Pero ahora ayudenme, no sé donde poder esconderlas.—

La fiesta transcurria con bastante tranquilidad, nada raro habia en ella, todos la disfrutaban por mas que la mayoría no adorase las fiestas, como Lola, que se encontraba de vez en cuanto sentada, pero de pronto se levantaba y se movía un poco en alguna de sus canciones favoritas pasadas por el _Dj_ del lugar.

—Mireya, ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Le preguntó Maximiliano acercándose a la chica con dos copas de champagne en mano, el mismo disfrazado de Freddy Krueger, un espectacular y completo disfraz de él tenía aquel chico.

—Claro, pero no tomo demasiado —Mireya, algo sonrojada aceptó el trago, la misma disfrazada de vampiresa, el disfraz conformado por una capa negra, vestido color rojo vino y además unas botas negras.

—Yo tampoco soy de tomar, pero hay ocasiones en que un poco no le hace —Maximiliano comenzaba a beber un poco del champagne.

—Puede ser —Sonrió Mireya acompañando —, ¿Qué tal la fiesta? —Preguntó al ver que apenas comenzaban con la conversación y ya se quedaban sin temas para llevarla adelante.

—No esta mal —Le sonrió él —, pero no veo a los BlackWood —Dijo ahora sin dejar de mirar hacia todas partes.

—Tenes razón, ¿Dónde estarán? —Agregó Mireya —, pero dejemos de hablar de esos dos, contame algo de ti —Le pidió, dando un pequeño sorbo a la copa.

Por otro lado Jason, esta vez disfrazado de la parca con una hoz disfrutaba de la fiesta como si fuese la última, y de vez en cuando molestaba a Elizabeth, la misma disfrazada de una diablita, lo cual ella siempre le negaba todas sus bromas, Riaya no le presataba demasiada atención a la fiesta que pasaba a su alrededor y se preocupaba mas por su disfraz, que era el de una mujer loba, conformado por una falda de piel de lobo blanca con cola, un top también de piel falsa que le deja ver el ombligo y unas botas negras con tacón, llevando también consigo una espada.

—¿Qué les parece la fiesta? —Preguntó Kevin que estaba disfrazado de un perfecto maniático con moto sierra y máscara de hockey, mientras se servía algo de comer.

—No esta tan mal —Respondió Ángelo, disfrazado de esqueleto, quien también se servía algo de lo que habia para comer.

—Es la mejor —Habló Richard casi gritando debido a la intensidad de la música, disfrazado de un hombre lobo bailaba sin parar aquella noche.

Del otro lado de la sala.

—No disfruto lo que tendría que disfrutar en una fiesta, y más que es de bienvenida —Hablaba Watanuki junto a Yukhimira, él disfrazado con un uniforme negro al total, saco de manga larga con muchos botones a lo largo, pantalón de vestir negro, y zapatos del mismo color.

—Me pasa lo mismo, lo que pasa que no es mi estilo para divertirme, eso es —Contestó Yukhimira, disfrazada con un vestido a media pierna negra y ajustada al cuerpo, una capa de vampira, un colgante con una estrella de cinco puntas y los colmillos que no podían faltar.

Thomas solo caminaba por el lugar, las fiestas no eran su fuerte tampoco por lo tanto estaba en ella mas que nada porque debia hacerlo, él no habia escogido gran difraz, pero decía que hacia de rapero, ya que solo usaba una gorra y lentes oscuros.

—¿Esta divertida la fiesta no? —Preguntaba Brent hacia su compañero mientras bailaban sin parar, éste disfrazado de vampiro.

—Cierto, creí que sería un fracaso, nunca pensé que McLean podría lograr organizar una fiesta como estas —Le respondió Dylan sonriendole, que disfrazaba un estilo de Edward Cullen pero aun más rebelde y malvado.

—Super divertida ésta fiesta —Decía Yumiko hacia Santana mientras bailaba y sonreía, disfrazando de shinigami.

—La verdad que no veo que le ves de divertido —Le contestó cortamente, disfrazando una vampiresa sexy, por su personalidad seria un poco atrevido.

—Te llaman de por allá —Le indicó Yumiko hacia sus espaldas, Santan volteó y se dió cuenta de que se trataba de los BlackWood que le hacian señas para que se acercara a ellos, la chica algo molesta se acercó.

—¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó en cuanto estaba lo demasiado cerca.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué tan molesta? —Decía Sarah —, pero despreocupate, ven a tomar algo con nosotros —Le colocó su mano sobre los hombros de la chica para llevarsela consigo y su hermano. Santana no se soltó y los acompaño sin drama.

—Toma, sírvete algo para tomar —Le ofreció Sean dándole una copa.

—Y, ¿Por qué ustedes tan así conmigo ahora? —Santana aceptó la copa aun algo confundida.

—No importa eso ahora, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta —Sonrieron los BlackWood al unísono con miradas de complicidad.

En otra parte de la sala, se encontraban tres chicas, entre bailando y comiendo algo disfrutaban de la fiesta de bienvenida.

—Ustedes que comparten dormitorio con Lola, ¿Es siempre así? —Les preguntó Jessica, que disfrazaba una falda negra hasta la rodilla, mallas moradas, playera de manga larga gris con negro y, converse negros de botín.

—Siempre es así —Le respondió Alexa tomando un poco de su trago, la misma con un disfraz de vampira, conformado por un vestido negro por arriba del muslo, y unos tacos plateados.

—Además siempre intentamos que se nos acerque y no hay caso, dice que es su estilo de vida y no lo cambiará nunca —Bailaba Miroslava, que tenia un disfraz de porrista color rojo con detalles y alguna pipa nike blancos, además de unos grandes pompones en cada una de sus manos.

—¿Pueden decirme que me fue lo que me dieron? —Cuestionó Santana que se tomaba su cabeza, la misma ya comenzaba a sentir mareos.

—Pronto te enteraras —Le respondió Sarah sonriendole inocente.

—¡Llegó el alcohol! —Gritó Thiago, mientras junto a Miley y Nia entraban a la sala sacudiendo varias botellas que tenian en mano, todos comenzaron a mirarlos totalmente confundidos, Jason sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a aquellos tres y les pidió una botella. La gran mayoría que al principio no entendian se acercaron como un imán, por más que no sean amantes del alcohol y, comenzaron a beber poco a poco durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Por fin terminé,** **perdonen** si **quedo mal escrito,** pero **queria subirlo y no dió para **tantos** arreglos xD.**

**Sugiero nombres para los grupos de dormitorios, no me gustan mucho los que hay xD.**

**Disculpen también por si hay alguno que no habla demasiado :S, son demasiados!.**

**No sé **si** ustedes, pero yo, después de no actualizar durante **varios** años xD, hize 8 páginas en un día y no lo puedo creer :|**

**¡Gracias por los Reviews!**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
